Meeting time
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Esto ocurre en el mundo de "De fotos y tormentas". Van a ser un par de shots- no se cuantos- sobre, como dice el titulo, conocer a familiares o amigos. Si tienen alguna idea, no duden en mandarmela en MP... Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen :'(...
1. Warblers

**Hoola :3 Como dije en el sumario van a ser shots sobre Klaine conociendo a amigos o familiares del otro. En este caso, Kurt conoce a los Warblers. En unos días subiré el próximo, no estoy segura cuantos van a ser.**

**Disfruten :3**

* * *

Blaine llego a su casa, entro por la puerta principal y dejo su abrigo en el perchero.

"¿Kurt?" pregunto entrando al comedor y dejando su maletín en la mesa.

"Aquí en la cocina".

El moreno sonrió y fue a la cocina. Se apoyo en el umbral de la puerta y vio a su novio de espalda, por lo que podía ver el ojimiel, batiendo algo.

Sigilosamente camino hasta estar detrás de él y paso sus brazos por la cintura del menor, ganando un gritito de sorpresa de él. Rio entre dientes y coloco un pequeño beso debajo de la pálida oreja de su novio.

"Hola bebe".

"Hola Blainers" dijo divertido Kurt al oír el suspiro del mayor.

"Sabía que no debía contarte esas historias".

El ojiazul se dio vuelta en los brazos del mayor y puso sus brazos en el cuello de Blaine, dándole un beso en los labios. El moreno respondió el beso, abriendo su boca, dejando que sus lenguas bailaran juntas.

Cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron. Kurt se dio vuelta volviendo a concentrarse en la cocina, aunque el ojimiel no se separo, puso su barbilla en el hombro del castaño y lo observaba cocinar, caminando detrás de él cuando tenía que buscar algo.

"Blaine, no es que odie tenerte cerca pero tienes que prepararte" le dijo Kurt.

"¿Prepararme?"

"Si, hoy vamos a cenar a la casa de Nick y Jeff. Estoy emocionado, ya los quiero conocer" dijo emocionado el castaño.

"Tienes razón, ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?" pregunto el moreno mientras metía su dedo índice en la mezcla del postre que el castaño estaba preparando.

El ojiazul reviso el reloj de pared, "Una hora".

"Mierda, me voy a duchar". Blaine salió corriendo hacia su habitación, dejando sus zapatos y corbata en el pasillo.

Kurt fue detrás de él y se agacho a recoger la corbata, mientras negaba con la cabeza "Todo un niño".

* * *

Veinte minutos después Blaine salía de la ducha con una toalla atada a la cintura.

Fue hasta su cómoda y busco un par de bóxers, se los puso, estaba metiendo su pie en una de las piernas del pantalón cuando su teléfono, que estaba en la cama, comenzó a sonar.

Saltando en un pie, fue hasta la cama y se tiro, agarrando el celular.

"Hola" dijo mientras metía el otro pie.

"Hey Blaine" dijo Nick del otro lado del teléfono. "¿Sigue en pie la cena?"

"Claro hombre, no la perderíamos por nada" puso el teléfono en altavoz y lo dejo en la cómoda.

Se paro y levanto sus pantalones, abrochando el botón.

"Perfecto, tengo una noticia" dijo extasiado Nick.

"¿Si? ¿Y cuál sería?" se puso la camisa azul, abrochando no por uno los botones.

"Jeff logro que David y Wes vengan a la cena".

"¡Eso es genial viejo! Hace tiempo que no estamos todos juntos" dijo con una gran sonrisa el moreno mientras se acomodaba el cabello con gel.

Ya no usaba tanto como lo hacía en la secundaria como para que parezca que tenía un casco puesto pero si ara domar un poco los rebeldes rulos.

"Si, va a ser increíble. Nos vemos dentro de un rato" se despidió Nick.

"Nos vemos" dijo Blaine cortando la llamada.

El moreno fue hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Kurt. Freno de repente al ver a su novio, se veía increíble. Jeans rojos, _muy _apretados y una camisa negra. Su cabello impecable como siempre.

Blaine tomo al adolescente por la cintura y lo acorralo contra la mesada, besándolo apasionadamente. El castaño soltó un suspiro de sorpresa pero respondió el beso, separando los labios para permitir la entrada de la lengua del moreno.

Se separaron y el ojimiel comenzó a dejar besos un poco más dulces en el cuello de Kurt.

"¿Y eso porque fue?" pregunto Kurt cuando recupero el aliento.

"Por ser tan hermoso".

El castaño largo una pequeña risita. "Estás loco".

"Loco por ti" dijo Blaine con una tierna sonrisa. El ojiazul se acerco y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

"¿Qué preparaste?" pregunto el moreno al ver como Kurt envolvía el postre.

"Tiramisú, me habías dicho que es el favorito de Nick".

El ojimiel hizo una cara de horror, colocando una mano sobre su pecho. "¡Haces el postre favorito de otro hombre! Ya no sé si podre confiar en ti…" termino la frase con la mano en su frente y una expresión de dolor en la cara.

El castaño soltó una carcajada y golpeo en el brazo al moreno.

"Auch" dijo Blaine. "¿Qué venía a decirte? Ah, ya me acorde. Nick dice que Wes y David irán a la cena también".

Kurt abrió los ojos y trago audiblemente. "Tus mejores amigos. Voy a conocer a todos tus mejores amigos".

"No te preocupes bebe, te amaran" aseguro el ojimiel.

"Espero que tengas razón…" dijo inseguro el castaño mientras se acomodaba nerviosamente el cuello de la camisa.

Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla "Te lo aseguro. Ahora vamos".

* * *

El viaje hasta la casa Duval-Sterling fue… tranquilo por así decirlo. En los treinta minutos de viaje, Kurt solo tuvo tres ataques de pánico, donde básicamente decía _"Oh por Gaga, me van a odiar" _y _"Debí ponerme la camisa McQueen"_.

El moreno dejo de prestarle atención en los primeros cinco minutos del primer ataque, sabía que no lograría cambiar de idea al castaño y conducir al mismo tiempo, simplemente sería imposible.

Cuando el motor del auto se apago, los nudillos del ojiazul estaban prácticamente fundidos al asiento del auto.

"Bebe, cálmate, todo irá bien."

Kurt tomo un par de respiraciones, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y sonrió.

"Está bien, hagámoslo."

Se bajaron del auto y fueron hasta la puerta principal donde se oía música y risas. Blaine toco la puerta ya que el castaño tenía las manos ocupadas con el tiramisú.

La puerta se abrió revelando un rubio un poco más alto que Kurt.

"¡Blaine, Kurt! Pasen" dijo emocionado.

Ambos pasaron adentro, el moreno le dio un pequeño abrazo y fue hacia el comedor. Jeff tomo a Kurt entre sus brazos y le dio un abrazo que podría romper huesos.

"Un gusto conocerte Kurt".

"El gusto es mío Jeff"

El rubio se separo. "¡Comida!" dijo tomando la fuente de las manos del castaño.

"Si, es tiramisú. Blaine me dijo que era el favorito de Nick".

"Va a estar muy feliz" dijo Jeff comenzando a caminar "Llevare esto a la cocina, tu ve al comedor que allí están todos".

El ojiazul asintió y fue a la habitación donde había cuatro adultos, Blaine entre ellos, hablando y riendo.

El moreno noto la presencia de su novio y fue a buscarlo, tomándolo de la mano.

"Chicos, les presento a Kurt" dijo feliz el ojimiel. "Kurt, ellos son Nick, David y Wes" señalo primero a Nick, que reconocía de las fotos del moreno. Luego señalo al moreno de piel y al asiático.

Todos lo abrazaron aunque el castaño seguía un poco incomodo.

"No te preocupes, no te comeremos" le aseguro divertido David.

"Si, no podemos hacer nada con Blainers aquí presente" dijo Wes.

Blaine le dio una palmada en la cabeza. "Cállate Wes".

"Vengan chicos, la cena esta lista" dijo Jeff desde la puerta.

Los cinco fueron a sentarse a la mesa junto al rubio y comenzaron la comida.

* * *

Resulta que era fácil hablar con los demás por lo que Kurt logro relajarse un poco y seguir la conversación. Aunque tiene que admitir que tener la mano de Blaine siempre entrelazada a la suya podría haber ayudado un poco.

A decir verdad, el castaño había logrado entablar una amistad con el rubio ya que era el único con el que podía hablar sobre moda y que en verdad entendería de qué está hablando.

"Todavía no puedo creer que trabajes en " dijo asombrado el rubio.

"Es una pasantía solamente" dijo Kurt con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

La cena continuo tranquilamente. Blaine estaba cada vez mas avergonzado sobre las historias que contaban sus amigos sobre su tiempo en los Warblers.

"Y cuando hicimos el 'Gap Attack'" dijo Wes haciendo que los adultos rieran por el recuerdo.

"¿Qué es exactamente?" pregunto el castaño.

"Blaine, como el iluso que es, nos hizo cantarle al gerente del _Gap_ de Westerville" dijo David.

"Oh vamos, no fue tan terrible" se defendió el moreno.

"Blaine, cantamos 'When I get you alone'" rio Nick.

"Oh por Gaga" una nueva oleada de carcajadas aparecieron en la mesa mientras Blaine se hundía cada vez más en su silla.

Terminaron la comida y Jeff y Kurt se levantaron a buscar el postre.

"Uy postre, ¿Qué hay?" pregunto Wes.

"Bueno, Kurt hizo tiramisú solo porque le dije que era el favorito de Nick" dijo el moreno mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, un poco de celos apareciendo en su rostro.

Nick se echó en la silla, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. "¿Y qué puedo decir? Soy irresistible. ¿O no Kurt?" pregunto al castaño que entraba a la habitación.

"No pienses en meterme en esto Duval" Kurt le dio su mejor cara de perra. Nick se volvió a sentar sin decir una palabra.

"Ya amo a este chico" David dijo y Wes asintió.

"Oh no, aléjense, es solo mío" dijo posesivamente el moreno, abrazando por la cintura al ojiazul.

Kurt pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su novio y lo beso tiernamente, Blaine correspondió el beso feliz. Silbidos se escuchaban en la habitación.

Cuando se separaron Kurt susurro "Solo tuyo".

* * *

Días después de la cena se encontraban los cinco Warblers en un café charlando animadamente.

El teléfono del moreno vibro y al ver que era Kurt se alejo de la mesa, sus amigos gritándole cosas cuando se alejaba.

Los chicos lo miraron preocupados cuando volvió cinco minutos más tarde. Su rostro no tenía color alguno y la sonrisa que tenía desapareció por completo.

"Hombre, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Nick.

"Kurt quiere que conozca a su padre".

Todos quedaron en silencio unos minutos pero Jeff corto el silencio.

"No te preocupes, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" pregunto esperanzado.

"Jeff, su padre es un maldito congresista".

Wes le palmeo la espalda. "Un gusto conocerte viejo".

* * *

**Ya vieron, próximo shot, visita al Papa oso Burt, me voy a divertir escribiendo ese shot, amo a ese hombre.**

**Hasta la proxima! :D**


	2. Hummel-Hudson

**Hola!**

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el shot que tanto esperaban, conociendo a Burt!**

**Disfruten :3**

* * *

"Dios, me va a matar" grito Blaine en medio de la cafetería, ganando miradas de varios clientes. "Me va a ver y me va a matar".

"Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien" aseguro David, siempre fue el más calmado del grupo. Wes quedando segundo por su obsesión con su mazo.

El moreno se abalanzó sobre su la mesa y agarro por el cuello a David. "¡Estoy saliendo con su hijo _adolescente_, estoy _follando_ a su hijo _adolescente_!".

Nick y Wes se tiraron encima de Blaine tratando de hacer que suelte al moreno mientras Jeff miraba para cualquier lado menos al disturbio y murmuraba "No los conozco".

La gerente del café fue hasta la mesa y le dijo al rubio. "Lo siento pero les voy a tener que pedir que se vayan y que no vuelvan por un tiempo".

"Si, me lo supuse" dijo el rubio, se dio vuelta y grito "Todos ustedes afuera. Ahora".

Los cuatro adultos bajaron la cabeza y salieron del edificio murmurando disculpas.

Una vez afuera, el ojimiel se sentó debajo de un árbol y apoyo su cabeza entre sus manos. David se sentó al lado y puso su brazo sobre los hombros del moreno.

"No te preocupes, ¿Tú crees que Kurt dejaría que alguien te lastimara?". Blaine tardo unos segundos pero negó. "Exacto, porque él te ama y no dejaría que nada te pase. Aunque fuera su padre".

Blaine levanto la cabeza y vio que todos le sonreían. Bueno, tal vez no moriría…

* * *

"Voy a morir, no tengo nada de ropa para llevar a Lima. ¡Nada!" exclamo Kurt. El día siguiente viajarían a Ohio por lo que estaban preparando las maletas.

Bueno, Kurt las preparaba, Blaine estaba acostado con un brazo sobre su cara.

"Lo dice la persona que no tiene que conocer al padre de su novio" refunfuño el moreno.

El castaño suspiro y se sentó al lado del cuerpo de su novio, su mano izquierda vagando por su pecho.

"Blaine, ya te lo dije, todo saldrá bien".

El moreno saco su brazo y el ojiazul pudo ver las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasa si no le caigo bien? ¿Y si dice que ya no puedes estar conmigo? No quiero perderte, te amo demasiado para perderte".

El corazón de Kurt se rompió en mil pedazos, nunca había visto a su novio tan desprotegido, tan vulnerable.

"Oh cariño" lo tomo entre sus brazos, Blaine hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello del castaño. "Prometo que todo saldrá bien. Nunca te diré adiós."

Le dio un beso en el pelo. "Te amo".

Estuvieron abrazados unos minutos más y luego fueron a la cocina. Blaine se sentó en el taburete de la mesada mientras Kurt preparaba un poco de café para calmar los nervios del moreno.

* * *

El despertador sonó a las seis en punto. El castaño gruñendo lo apago y corrió las sabanas, estirándose como lo haría un gato.

Giro sobre su costado y beso a mejilla del mayor. "Despierta Blaine, hay que prepararse".

Blaine bostezo, estirando su brazo para pasarlo por la cintura del menor y lo acerco para darle un beso en los labios. "Buenos días" murmuro, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Kurt sonrió y le dio un pico en los labios "Buenos días". Se levanto y fue hacia la puerta de baño, giro su cabeza sobre su hombro. "Apúrate o me bañare solo" dijo.

El ojimiel abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, el ojiazul le lanzo un guiño y entro al baño, sus caderas moviéndose más de lo normal.

Blaine en menos de un minuto estaba en el baño uniéndose a Kurt.

Una vez que terminaron de 'ducharse', los chicos desayunaron, huevos revueltos para Blaine y ensalada de frutas y tostadas para Kurt, se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

En el aeropuerto el moreno se encargo de los pasajes y las valijas y el castaño fue a un kiosco a comprar golosinas y la nueva edición de _Vogue_, ya que es la única forma de tranquilizarlo durante un viaje.

Durante el viaje en sí, el ojiazul se la paso en el regazo del mayor por petición de Blaine. Que el castaño abrazara al ojimiel, dándole uno que otro beso era la única forma que habían encontrado para que el moreno no fuera a la cabina del piloto y cambiara el rumbo del avión.

* * *

Unas horas después ambos se encontraban en el aeropuerto buscando sus valijas cuando escucharon un grito.

"¡Kurt!" grito Finn.

El castaño se dio vuelta y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermanastro, lazando sus brazos sobre su cuello y el más alto sobre su cintura.

"Finn, te extrañe tanto" dijo Kurt.

"Y yo a ti pequeño hermano".

"Finn, soy más grande que tu"

"Lo que sea".

El moreno estaba parado detrás de los dos, sin saber que hacer exactamente. El ojiazul se separo y fue a buscar al mayor para introducirlo.

"Finn, el es mi novio Blaine. Blaine es el mi hermano Finn".

Blaine le dio la mano y el otro se la recibió con una sonrisa.

"Un gusto Finn".

"Hola viejo" saludo despreocupadamente. "Apurémonos que mama tiene la comida lista" dijo agarrando una de las maletas y metiéndolas al auto.

El castaño negaba con la cabeza al entrar al auto. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Hummel-Hudson el estomago de Blaine estaba a punto de estallar.

Finn ya se veía bastante intimidante y ahora hay que agregar a Burt._ Genial._

Entraron a la casa y el moreno sonrió. Se notaba que Kurt había vivido ahí.

"¡Mamá! Llegamos" grito el más alto de todos.

"Finn, seré vieja pero no sorda" respondió Carole al entrar al living. "Kurt, como te extrañamos" se acerco y abrazo a su hijastro. El ojiazul respondió el abrazo.

"Y yo a ti Carole" le dio una beso en la mejilla y se alejo. "Carole es el Blaine, mi novio. Blaine, esta maravillosa mujer es Carole".

"Oh cariño" dijo alagada la mujer. Abrazo al moreno y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Un gusto conocerte cariño".

"El gusto es mío Señora" respondió Blaine.

"Oh dime Carole, por favor".

"Está bien" la mujer sonrió y desapareció junto con Kurt a la cocina.

"Ven Blaine, están pasando un partido, ¿Te gusta el futbol verdad?" pregunto desde el sillón Finn.

"Si, claro" el ojimiel se sentó junto al más alto y logro relajarse por unos minutos.

"Oí que había un partido" dijo la voz desde el pasillo. La relajación duro poco.

De la puerta del living aparecía un hombre mayor, calvo, con una gorra y manchas de aceite en la ropa. Su sonrisa disminuyo cuando vio a Blaine sentado junto a Finn.

"Así que tu eres Blaine…".

El nombrado se paró de inmediato "Si s-señor, yo soy el novio d-de su hijo". ¿Dónde mierda estaba Kurt cuando lo necesita?

Le dio la mano al hombre y este la apretó un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. Ambos se sentaron, Burt en el sillón de en frente, donde tenía una vista perfecta del ojimiel.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio viendo el partido cuando Burt hablo.

"¿Qué edad tienes hijo?"

"Treinta y dos, señor" el moreno vio como la mandíbula del señor Hummel se ajustaba, sus ojos penetrándolo con la mirada.

"¿Y sabes qué edad tiene mi hijo, verdad?" pregunto.

"S-si lo sé".

Burt asintió lentamente y se levanto del sillón cuando oyó a Carole llamarlos para ir a almorzar. Finn y Blaine siguiéndolo por detrás.

"Kurt"

"¡Papi!" grito Kurt corriendo a abrazar a su padre.

"Te extrañe, hijo. No es lo mismo sin ti aquí" dijo el viejo en el pelo del menor.

"Yo también te extrañe, mucho" se separaron y todos se sentaron en la mesa para comenzar a comer.

El moreno estaba a punto de sentarse al lado de Kurt pero Burt se adelanto y se sentó primero.

"Papá, sal de ahí" dijo el castaño.

"Hijo, creo que soy capaz de elegir donde me siento".

"Papá, ese es el lugar de Blaine, por eso vas a salir de ahí y sentarte allí" dijo firme el castaño señalando el asiento junto a Carole.

"Está bien…" refunfuño el mayor.

El ojimiel se sentó junto a Kurt quien inmediatamente tomo su mano por debajo de la mesa. El almuerzo fue un poco incomodo, por lo menos para Blaine.

La familia había entablado una conversación sobre Kurt estando en Nueva York. Carole se apiado de él.

"Cuéntame Blaine, ¿de qué trabajas?" pregunto amablemente.

"Soy profesor de música en una secundaria de allí" una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Oh, eso debe ser encantador".

"Si, en verdad me encanta trabajar con adolescentes" explico.

"Como mi hijo…" murmuro Burt.

"Papá"

"Burt" dijeron al unísono Carole y Kurt.

"Okay, me callo…" dijo Burt levantando las manos al aire.

El almuerzo siguió sin ningún problema pero Burt no dejaba de mandarle miradas cuando podía.

* * *

Cuando terminaron la pareja se fue a la antigua habitación del castaño. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, el moreno llevando su cabeza a sus manos.

"Me odia" murmuro.

El ojiazul lo abrazo por atrás.

"Claro que no, es solo muy protector. A cualquier chico que saliera conmigo lo trataría así" dijo calmado, dándole pequeños picos en la espalda y nuca.

"Espero que tengas razón" dijo sacando la cabeza de sus manos y abrazando por la cintura al menor, ambos tumbándose en la cama.

"Siempre tengo razón".

* * *

Por suerte para Blaine, Burt trabajaba durante la tarde y Finn lo ayudaba por lo que pudo andar libre por la casa. El ojiazul aprovecho y le mostro fotografías de cuando era pequeño, contando con cada cual una pequeña historia.

Estaban sentados en el piso del living, con sus espaldas apoyadas en el sillón y el álbum de fotografías en el regazo de ambos.

"Esta de aquí es de unos días antes de que mamá muriera" dijo el pequeño conteniendo algunas lágrimas.

El ojimiel lo tomo por la cintura y lo puso en su regazo, donde el castaño se aferro a su cuello, escondiendo su cabeza y dejando que las lagrimas cayeran.

El moreno lo abrazo con un brazo por la cintura y el otro en el cuello de Kurt, susurraba palabras reconfortantes en el oído del castaño.

Burt estaba asomado por el umbral de la puerta, viendo la escena. Carole fue por detrás y puso una mano en su hombro.

"En verdad se aman" dijo suavemente.

"Si, eso parece" respondió. Tal vez había sido demasiado duro.

Para la cena Burt trato de incluir más a Blaine en las conversaciones, preguntándole cosas de su vida y del trabajo.

Kurt miro a Carole quien solamente le sonrió.

* * *

Burt en verdad estaba tratando pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que su hijo y su novio duerman en la misma cama.

"Papá…" dijo el castaño.

"Mi casa, mis reglas, hijo. Blaine dormirá en el sofá, ¿o no?" pregunto mirando al moreno quien trago audiblemente.

"C-claro". El ojiazul se golpeo la cara con la mano.

Antes de irse a dormir, el castaño se escabullo al living y le dio un beso en los labios a su novio.

"Te amo"

"Y yo a ti".

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana y Blaine no podía dormirse, ya se había acostumbrado a tener el calor del cuerpo del menor a su lado.

Fue a la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas con un vaso de agua que ni siquiera había tocado.

Levanto su vista y vio a Burt Hummel en la puerta.

"No podía dormir" explico el ojimiel. El hombre asintió.

"Yo vengo por un poco de leche" dijo Burt mientras sacaba un vaso de cristal del gabinete y la leche de la heladera. "¿Quieres?"

"No gracias".

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio. "Amo a su hijo".

"Lo sé".

"Nunca lo dañaría o haría algo para lastimarlo".

"Lo sé".

"¿Entonces por qué me odia?" pregunto el moreno y Burt asegura que es como mirar a un cachorro debajo de la lluvia.

El hombre suspiro. "No te odio… Pero, es- yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo. No es que tú no lo seas pero… mira, ya ha sufrido con la muerte de su madre y yo no sé cuantos años mas viviré. ¿Qué pasa si dentro de unas semanas, meses o años tu- que Dios no lo permita- pero que pasa si tú te enfermas y mueres?".

El ojimiel permaneció en silencio.

"¿Entiendes? Yo solo quiero evitarlo más posible el dolor para mi hijo". El moreno sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

"Mire, yo no le puedo asegurar que en unos años, mierda, que en algunos días yo no moriré. Pero si le puedo asegurar que con todo el tiempo que me queda lo usare para hacerlo feliz. Ya sea acompañándolo de compras o yendo con él a un espectáculo de Broadway, cualquier cosa que lo haga feliz".

Burt dudo unos minutos pero sonrió. "Está bien, tienes mi bendición".

"¿En serio?" pregunto emocionado.

"Si, puedes salir con Kurt".

"Gracias señor" dijo levantándose de la silla.

"Dime Burt, chico".

"Burt" asintió Blaine.

El moreno estaba por salir de la habitación cuando Burt lo llamo.

"Y chico"

"¿Si?"

"Puedes ir a la habitación de Kurt pero acuérdate que tengo un arma" dijo serio Burt.

El ojimiel rio entre dientes. "No te preocupes Burt. Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches niño".

Blaine bajo las escaleras hacia la habitación del castaño. Entro sigilosamente y vio que el niño estaba de espaldas, entro a la cama, pasando un brazo por la cintura del menor.

"¿Blaine?"

"Si bebe"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Mañana te explico, tu duerme" beso la parte de atrás de la cabeza del ojiazul.

"M'kay… Adiós"

"Hasta mañana bebe".

* * *

**Está bien, no se ustedes pero a mí me encanto toda la charla entre Burt y Blaine, la venia soñando hace días y tenía que escribirlo. Espero que les guste :3 **

**Luego subiré otro shot, si no me equivoco el próximo es conociendo a Cooper! :D**


	3. Cooper

**Bueno, aquí está el nuevo shot, conociendo a Cooper :3**

**Quiero hacerles acordar que los shots son a base de "De fotos y tormentas" por lo que las edades son: Kurt 18 y Blaine 32. Si quieren pueden leer ese para tener una idea… Por cierto, en esta historia Cooper es abogado, no actor.**

**Disfruten :3**

* * *

Una vez que Burt dio el pulgar en alto a la pareja, la relación entre los dos subió varios pasos hacia arriba.

Además, Blaine ha tratado de cumplir lo que le prometió a Burt. Siempre que podía acompañaba al castaño de compras o alguna que otra obra de teatro.

El ojiazul, feliz con el moreno, decidió expresarse de una forma un poco mas…intima. Ya pasan varias noches y alguna que otra mañana que Kurt se siente más cariñoso de lo común, no que al ojimiel le moleste… para nada.

Volvían de tomar unas bebidas en un pequeño bar que encontraron a unas cuadras de su hogar. Apenas entraron por la puerta, el castaño acorralo al moreno contra la puerta y lo beso apasionadamente.

El ojimiel puso sus manos en los muslos del ojiazul y lo elevo para que Kurt enredara sus piernas en su cintura. Se dirigieron hasta el sillón y se recostaron, Blaine quedando arriba del menor.

Sus manos estaban por todos lados y sus lenguas luchaban por dominancia. El moreno bajo su boca hacia el cuello de Kurt y comenzó a lamer y morder distintos lugares que sabía que vuelven loco al castaño.

Los gemidos que largaba el ojiazul eran música para sus oídos. Kurt levanto sus caderas para hacer que sus erecciones se froten, liberando placer en ambos.

Siguieron moviéndose juntos, gimiendo y suspirando en el oído del otro. No oyeron cuando la llave entro en el picaporte de la puerta, no oyeron cuando la puerta se abrió, no oyeron los pasos en el pasillo.

Lo que si oyeron fue un golpe y un grito.

"¡Santa Mierda!" grito Cooper Anderson, tirando las maletas al piso.

Kurt inmediatamente lanzo a Blaine, quien cayó al piso con un grito de sorpresa. Ambos miraron al hombre.

"¡Rayos Cooper! ¿Qué haces aquí?" grito el moreno, levantándose del piso.

El hombre sonrió, grande y malvado, al castaño se le vino la imagen de una hiena a la mente.

"Pues, no sé si te acuerdas que todos los años en esta época vengo de visita…"

"¿Y cómo mierda entraste?" pregunto confuso.

El mayor levanto la llave. "Tú me la diste hace dos años, ¿recuerdas?". Coop miro a su hermano y luego a Kurt, que había estado callado todo este tiempo. "Aunque yo tampoco recordaría algo así cuando estoy tan… ocupado".

El castaño estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza y esta más que seguro que ni él ni Blaine siguen duros.

El moreno suspiro y paso una mano por su cara. "Está bien, Coop, el es mi novio Kurt, Kurt este idiota es mi hermano".

Cooper ignoro la última parte y se acerco al sofá, tomo la mano del ojiazul y le di un beso en los nudillos con una sonrisa seductora. "Un gusto Kurt".

Kurt murmuro un pequeño _"Hola"_ y se dirigió al baño con la escusa de refrescarse. Apenas perdieron de vista al niño, Blaine hablo.

"No creas que no vi esa sonrisa".

El mayor se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué puedo hacer? Es hermoso y muy sexy".

"Se supone que eres el hetero de la familia" dijo el ojimiel con el ceño fruncido.

"No creo en casillas…". El moreno rodo los ojos.

El castaño llego unos minutos después, un poco más calmado y con el pelo arreglado.

"Cooper, supongo que debes estar hambriento" comento.

"Si, muerto de hambre".

"En ese caso iré a preparar algo de comer" dijo Kurt despareciendo en la cocina.

Los dos Anderson lo siguieron y se sentaron en la mesada de la cocina, observando al ojiazul cocinar.

"Wow Blaine, es hermoso y sabe cocinar, ganaste la lotería" dijo coqueto Cooper.

"Tienes razón Coop, es increíble y ¿sabes?" Desafío el menor de los Anderson "Tiene una lengua super talentosa, el otro día est-"

"¡Okay! La comida esta lista" rio nervioso el castaño.

Los tres comieron en silencio por unos, los hermanos lanzándose una que otra mirada mientras el ojiazul veía la interacción.

"Dime Kurt, ¿Cómo se conocieron tu y mi hermano?" Pregunto Coop.

"Pues, yo estaba corriendo por la calle por la lluvia y-" el moreno lo corto.

"Lo deje entrar a casa y me lo folle" le dijo con una sonrisa de victoria al ver la cara de asombro. Sintió un fuerte dolor en la pierna. "Mierda, Kurt, ¿me pateaste?"

"No." Dijo con el ceño fruncido el menor.

"…Wow, tu si tienes las presentaciones mas inusuales, Blainers" comento asombrado el mayor.

"No me llames así, Cooper" refunfuño Blaine.

"Así que, Cooper, ¿tienes pareja?" pregunto el castaño para cambiar de tema.

"No, lamentablemente no."

"¿Qué paso con Amy?" pregunto su hermano.

"Ella quería casarse y tener hijos, no es lo mío" explico simplemente. "Además, siempre estoy muy ocupado con los casos".

La pareja asintió y continuaron comiendo. Salvo los pequeños halagos de Cooper a Kurt, y las miradas fulminantes de Blaine a su hermano la cena fue bastante normal.

El castaño llevo su plato a la pileta, murmuro una disculpa y fue a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave.

"Mira lo que hiciste" siseo furioso el moreno.

"¿Yo? Tú fuiste" replico el mayor.

Ambos fueron hasta la puerta de la habitación. Blaine se acerco y golpeo suavemente. "¿Bebe? ¿Puedes salir?" pregunto lo más tierno posible.

No hubo respuesta.

Intento Cooper. "Kurt, ¿puedes salir así podemos disculparnos?".

No hubo respuesta. Cooper iba a intentar pero sintió la mano de su hermano en el hombro.

"Deja, es mejor esperar que se tranquilice un poco".

"¿Ya te ha pasado?" pregunto divertido.

El más bajo se encogió de hombro. Ambos se fueron a la cocina, se sirvieron un poco de vino y fueron al living con la esperanza de que el castaño salga.

Pasadas las dos horas vieron que el ojiazul no iba a salir, por lo que Cooper se fue a dormir y Blaine fue de nuevo a golpear.

"Bebe, si quieres no me hables pero quisiera dormir en mi cama".

La puerta se abrió unos centímetros. El moreno entro y estaba todo oscuro, se notaba un bulto en la cama por lo que Kurt debía estar acostado. El ojimiel busco su pijama y se cambio en silencio.

Se metió entre las sabanas y quedo mirando el techo, el castaño de espaldas a él.

"Bebe, lo siento mucho…" dijo débilmente y se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar.

Parece que hizo reaccionar al menor porque se dio vuelta, así podía mirar al moreno. El moreno se dio vuelta así quedaban cara a cara.

"No me gusta que me metan en medio de su pelea" dijo suavemente el ojiazul.

Blaine tomo su mano entre las suyas y le beso los nudillos. "Lo sé y lo siento. No debí hacerlo. Por favor perdóname. No me gusta verte enojado y menos si es por mi culpa" suplico el ojimiel.

El castaño largo un pequeño suspiro y beso suavemente en los labios al otro. "Está bien, vamos a dormir".

El moreno sonrió y lo beso una vez más. "Te amo".

"También te amo"

Al día siguiente cuando el ojiazul despertó Blaine no estaba en la cama. Extrañado fue hasta la cocina y vio en la mesada una bandeja con un plato de hot cakes, un vaso de jugo de naranja, una taza de café y un plato con fruta cortada.

Al lado de todo había una rosa en un jarrón y una nota que decía _'Lo sentimos'._ Escucho un ruido por detrás y cuando se dio vuelta vio a los dos Anderson parados con una pequeña sonrisa cada uno.

"Bueno, vamos a desayunar" dijo con una sonrisa el menor. Ambos hermanos fueron y lo abrazaron, el castaño comenzó a reír y pronto los tres estaban riendo de alegría.

* * *

**Muuuy bien, un poco corto u.u… En unos días subo el próximo pero no les voy a decir de que se trata porque soy muy malvada 3:)**

**Comenten si les gustó :3**


	4. Elizabeth

Los últimos días Kurt ha estado depresivo y Blaine lo ha notado. Ya ha usado más de dos cajas de pañuelos descartables por tanto llanto y todas las mañanas le cuesta salir de la cama.

El moreno le pregunta si se encuentra bien por mas idiota que sea la pregunta, es obvio que no está bien, pero el castaño siempre responde lo mismo _"Si, es solo el cambio de estaciones, me da mucha alergia"._

Para el cuarto día el ojimiel no aguanta más y va a preguntarle que le sucede a su novio. Kurt se encontraba en el living tapado con una manta, una nueva caja de pañuelos a su lado. Estaba viendo _The Notebook_.

Blaine se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano. "¿Qué pasa bebe?".

"Nada, esta película me emociona mucho" mintió el menor.

"No es cierto, has estado llorando toda la semana. Soy tu novio, puedes decirme lo que sea, pero por favor no me mientas" el dolor era notable en la voz del moreno.

El ojiazul no podía soportar ver a su novio así. Suspiro y apago la televisión. "Esta semana es… Esta semana es el aniversario de f-fallecimiento de mamá" logro decir entre sollozos.

_Oh._

Fue como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría. El ojimiel sabia que la madre del castaño murió cuando el tenia ocho pero no sabía la fecha exacta. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo temblando y se quedaron así por minutos.

El niño lloraba abiertamente ahora y el mayor lo consolaba. Cuando las lágrimas pasaron a solamente respiración irregular Blaine hablo.

"¿Hace cuanto que no la visitas?".

"¿Cinco años? No recuerdo bien… Por Gaga, soy una horrible persona" se grito así mismo.

El moreno lo calló. "No lo eres".

"Iría pero no puedo ir solo, el cementerio me parece un lugar tan triste. Que egoísta que soy".

Blaine tomo la cara de su novio entre sus manos y lo beso suavemente en los labios. "No eres egoísta."

Quedaron abrazados unos minutos más hasta que al ojimiel se le ocurrió una idea.

"¿Y si no tienes que ir solo?" pregunto.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto extrañado el castaño.

"¿Y si yo te acompañara, irías?"

El ojiazul lo miro incrédulo. "¿Viajarías hasta Lima para que pueda visitar a mi madre?"

El moreno sonrió y asintió. El castaño sonrió y lo beso en los labios. "Te amo".

* * *

La mañana siguiente se encontraban en la carretera con rumbo a Ohio. Blaine los había levantado muy temprano en la mañana, cosa de que llegaran ese mismo día.

Paro en un costado de la ruta para avisar a la escuela y a Isabelle que ni él ni Kurt irían a trabajar ese día o el de mañana.

Miro a su costado y vio que el ojiazul seguía echo una bolita en su asiento, durmiendo plácidamente. Corrió un mechón castaño de su rostro y luego busco en la agenda de su celular un número.

Cuando lo encontró, llamo y se puso a esperar. Segundos después una voz grave se escuchaba por el parlante.

"Hola" dijo la voz.

"Buenos días Burt" dijo alegre el moreno.

"¿Qué pasa, chico? ¿Está todo bien?" pregunto preocupado el hombre.

"Si, no te preocupes. Yo solo quería hablarte de algo".

"Dime, soy todo oídos".

"Pues, Kurt me conto que hoy es el aniversario de muerte de su madre". Burt se quedo congelado por unos segundos.

"¿Te conto?" pregunto con la voz un poco más suave.

"Si, ¿Qué tiene de raro?" pregunto el ojimiel.

"Kurt nunca le cuenta a nadie en que no confíe lo demasiado, supongo que no quiere parecer débil."

Blaine sonrió ampliamente a esto pero volvió a su expresión seria segundos después.

"Bueno, lo que quería decirte era que ahora mismo estamos yendo hacia Lima. Me conto que hace años que no va a visitarla porque no tiene a nadie con quien hacerlo, así que me ofrecí y aquí estamos".

"Muchas gracias Blaine. Lo menos que quiero es que Kurt se olvide de Elizabeth" dijo sinceramente Burt.

"No te preocupes, yo solo quiero lo mejor para él".

"¿Sabes? Lizzie te hubiera amado". El moreno se sonrojo ante sus palabras.

"Y a mí me hubiera encantado conocerla. Mejor retomo viaje"

"No te preocupes chico, apenas terminen con la visita pueden quedarse con nosotros. A Carole le fascinara la ideas de alimentarlos" Ambos rieron.

Blaine se despidió y siguió conduciendo. Un par de horas después, Kurt se despertó y pararon en un pequeño restaurante a la orilla de la carretera y almorzaron algo.

* * *

Continuaron viaje y en unas pocas horas llegaron a Lima. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Kurt, fueron hasta el cementerio, pasando a comprar un ramo de tulipanes rojos en una florería que vieron en una esquina.

Cuando llegaron al cementerio, dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento y entraron por la gran puerta de hierro.

Kurt realizo el camino hasta la tumba de su madre como si lo hiciera todos los días. Cada paso preciso y determinado, su mano sujetada firmemente a la de su novio quien tenía el ramo en su otra mano.

Cuando llegaron a una tumba el castaño se freno. El ojimiel pudo leer en la escritura de la lápida _'Aquí yace Elizabeth A. Hummel, madre y esposa. Nunca te olvidaremos Lizzie-banana, con amor Teddy-Burt y Kurtie-Pie'_, Blaine sonrió con ternura al leer los apodos.

El castaño se había arrodillado en frente de la lápida y puso una de sus manos suavemente en ella.

"Hola mami" sollozo el pequeño. "Te extrañaba tanto".

El moreno se arrodillo junto a él y quedaron unos minutos en silencio, solo se escuchaba algún que otro suspiro del menor.

"Mami, quiero presentarte a alguien" comenzó Kurt, tomo la mano del ojimiel y la apretó con cariño. "Es el Blaine, hace ya diez meses y dos semanas que estamos juntos, si no fuera por él no creo que estaría aquí hoy."

Blaine le dio un beso en la mano que tenia entrelazada y dirigió su mirada a la tumba. "Hola Elizabeth, es un gusto conocerla".

Sonrió y continuó. "Tengo que agradecerle, si no fuera gracias a usted y a Burt, yo nunca hubiera conocido a alguien como Kurt… Nunca me hubiera enamorado".

El ojiazul soltó una lágrima de alegría y se acerco para besar la mejilla de su novio. "También te amo".

Blaine pasó su brazo por los hombros del castaño y le dio un beso en la sien. Minutos después le paso el ramo de flores y Kurt lo coloco en la tumba.

"¿Sabes? Los tulipanes rojos significan amor eterno" dijo el moreno.

El ojiazul sonrió. "Siempre los dibujaba en mis hojas cuando pintábamos juntos".

"Entonces creo que ella también lo sabía" dijo tiernamente el ojimiel.

Kurt se levanto, seguido de Blaine y se despidió. "Adiós mami, te amo".

"Adiós Lizzie" el castaño comenzó a caminar "Y gracias."

Caminaron de la mano hasta la entrada. Cuando llegaron al auto, realizaron su viaje hasta el hogar Hummel-Hudson.

* * *

**Aquí esta otro shot :3 Es cortito pero no le vi caso agrandarlo, yo creo que así está bien. Capaz que haga un shot mas y lo doy por terminado.**

**Peeero, eso no quiere decir que no hare mas fics relacionados a "De fotos y tormentas" :D**

**Espero que les guste :3**


	5. New Directions

Blaine se ha dado cuenta de que, a pesar de que llevan un año saliendo, nunca conoció a los amigos de Kurt.

Es decir, conoce los amigos que hizo en pero no a sus amigos de la secundaria. Solo conoce a Finn, si se lo puede contar como amigo y ha hablado con Rachel una o dos veces.

Recuerda que el castaño le dijo hace unos días que una de sus amigas-Tina, si no se equivoca- le dijo que harían una reunión con todos los integrantes de New Directions en Lima.

Si Kurt conoce a sus amigos, ¿no sería justo que él conozca a los suyos? No es que muera por conocerlos pero si quiere agradecerles por hacerle la vida un poco más fácil a su novio.

"¿Señor Anderson?" El moreno salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Anna, una de sus estudiantes.

"Eh, ¿Qué?"

El pequeño grupo de alumnos que lo rodeaban en el escritorio se rio.

"Toco el timbre de salida" dijo Drew.

El moreno vio su reloj de mano y efectivamente, era hora de salir. Tomo sus cosas y se levanto.

"Es cierto, nos vemos chicos".

* * *

Cuando llego a su casa, paso directamente al living, donde se encontraba el ojiazul en uno de los sillones, con la computadora en el regazo. El ojimiel dejo su maletín en el otro sillón y se acerco a su novio.

Se sentó a su lado y el castaño dejo la computadora en la mesita de café. Blaine lo tomo por la cintura y lo sentó en su falda. Este paso sus brazos por los hombros del mayor y se acerco para besarlo en los labios.

Se alejaron y el ojimiel escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Kurt y aspiro su perfume, largando un suspiro de felicidad.

"Hola" dijo el ojiazul y el mayor respondió, por lo poco que entendió el castaño, _"Hola bebé"_. Kurt largo una risita llena de cariño, Dios, estaba tan enamorado.

* * *

Estaban cenando cuando Blaine decidió traer a la conversación el tema de la reunión.

"Hoy estaba pensando… Este fin de semana tienes la reunión con tus amigos del coro".

El castaño termino la lechuga que tenía en la boca mientras asentía. "Es verdad, me había olvidado"

"¿No pensabas ir?" pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

"La verdad no, ¿tú dices que debería ir?"

"Tal vez, sería divertido ver a tus amigos" le paso el plato vacio al castaño y ambos fueron a la cocina donde Kurt empezó a lavarlos. El moreno pasó sus brazos por la cintura del menor y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello.

"Tú solo quieres que presuma a mi novio" dijo divertido el ojiazul.

"¿Tienes novio?" pregunto siguiéndole el juego.

El castaño asintió mientras secaba el último plato. El ojimiel lo cargo estilo novia ganando un gritito de su novio.

"En ese caso terminemos antes de que vuelva" dijo mientras los llevaba a la habitación principal.

* * *

Un rato después se encontraban los dos en la cama, la espalda del moreno contra el respaldo de la cama y la cabeza del castaño en su pecho, trazando dibujos con la punta de sus dedos en el estomago del mayor.

"Entonces, ¿iras?".

"¿Tu me acompañaras?"

"Claro, bebé" respondió Blaine con un beso su cabello.

"Entonces si" se acerco para darle un beso en los labios y apago la luz de la mesita de luz, ambos se acomodaron y se dejaron caer en el tren de los sueños.

* * *

A pesar del poco tiempo que tenían, Kurt logro preparar las maletas a tiempo y en unas pocas horas se encontraban en un avión- el castaño todavía sin poder entender como su novio logro conseguir pasajes tan rápido.

Finn los estaba esperando en el aeropuerto con una gran sonrisa. Se saludaron y se dirigieron a la casa Hummel-Hudson.

Decir que Kurt estaba ansioso era poco. Prácticamente saltaba por toda la casa emocionado de ver a sus amigos otra vez. El moreno estaba feliz de ver a su novio tan contento y eso que todavía no los había visto.

Aunque todavía se encontraba un poco nervioso, no tanto como cuando conoció a Burt, pero nervioso sin dudas.

El castaño estaba seguro que estallaría de la emoción, ya quería ver a sus amigos. Hizo una nota mental para acordarse de agradecerle a Blaine por haber insistido.

Por suerte o magia, la reunión se programo para el día siguiente. Si hubiera sido esa misma noche se le iba a complicar un poco.

Cuando bajo a su habitación encontró a Blaine dormido profundamente en su cama. Sonrió con cariño y se acerco para taparlo con una manta, colocándole un beso en la sien.

* * *

Al día siguiente el moreno se despertó solo en la cama. Fue a la cocina y encontró a toda la familia desayunando.

"Hola cariño" le dijo Carole apenas se sentó al lado del castaño, quien se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla. La mujer le coloco en su plato un poco de huevos revueltos y unas tostadas.

"Buenos días" murmuro, todavía medio dormido.

Terminaron de desayunar y pasaron el día paseando por Lima, parando por alguna que otra tienda que viera el castaño.

Regresaron un par de horas más tarde y se prepararon. Kurt se puso un jean negro pegado al cuerpo, unas botas negras hasta la rodilla y una manga tres cuartos blanca, terminándolo con un chaleco negro.

Blaine se puso, después de que lo aprobara el ojiazul, un jean clásico azul, una camisa celeste arremangada a los codos y unos zapatos negros.

Se encontraron con Finn en el living y los tres se dirigieron al hogar López, ya que era la casa más grande.

Llegaron y Finn salió despedido de su asiento hasta la puerta principal. El castaño tomo la mano de su novio y la apretó suavemente. Ambos fueron a la puerta, que Finn dejo abierta y fueron hasta el sótano donde se escuchaba la música y risas.

"¿Reunión, eh?" pregunto sarcásticamente el moreno.

"Las fiestas son la cosa de New Directions" explico. Cuando llegaron al sótano la música paro y todos corrieron hacia Kurt para saludarlo.

El ojimiel estaba parado al lado de ellos sin saber que hacer exactamente.

"Oye princesa, ¿de dónde sacaste al abuelo?" le pregunto Puck señalando con la cabeza a Blaine.

"Cállate Noah" el castaño tomo la mano del moreno "El es Blaine, mi novio".

Todos quedaron en silencio y Blaine cada vez se sentía peor. Por suerte, una rubia se acerco y lo abrazo.

"Un gusto Blaine".

"Igualmente…"

"Quinn". El castaño se dijo mentalmente que tendría que comprarle algo a la rubia. Todos se fueron saludando y presentándose uno por uno.

La latina-Santana- le camino alrededor viéndolo de pies a cabeza y asintió.

"Lo hiciste muy bien Kurt, tienes un pedazo de carne muy caliente por aquí" el moreno se sonrojo por el cumplido.

"Santana, eres la peor lesbiana posible" la latina se encogió de hombros y entrelazo su meñique con el de Britanny.

Todo New Directions y Blaine se encontraban sentados, con alguna bebida en mano, charlando, ya sea recordando algún momento o interrogando al ojimiel.

"Tomate una cerveza" le dijo Puck al castaño, quien negó rotundamente.

"Por decima vez Noah, no, sabes que no tomo".

"Oh Bambi, llore tanto cuando esos cazadores le dispararon a tu madre" dijeron al unísono Mercedes y Tina, causando que todo el mundo riera.

Blaine y varios de los integrantes nuevos de New Directions no entendían de qué estaban hablando por lo que Mercedes les explico.

"Hace unos años Kurt apareció borracho en la escuela y le vomito a nuestra consejera"

"Que tiene TOC" termino Tina.

"Oh…" dijo solamente Blaine. El castaño escondió la cabeza en su cuello de la vergüenza.

Los chicos siguieron contándole historias sobre Kurt y el castaño no podría estar más rojo.

Brittany fue hasta Tina y le dijo algo al oído, que hizo que la asiática riera y se levantara de su lugar. La rubia fue al equipo de música y puso una canción, mientras Tina sacaba a Kurt de su lugar.

"¿Qué pasa Tina?" dijo y las primeras melodías de la canción se escucharon, los ojos del castaño se abrieron como platos. "Oh no…".

Todo el mundo alentó. Kurt se rindió y se acomodo con las dos chicas en el centro del sótano.

"_All the single ladies (7x)__"_

Los ojos de Blaine parecían que iban a salir de su cabeza. Y su pantalón se sentía un poco más ajustado que antes. Sabía que Kurt sabía bailar pero no _así._ Debería ser ilegal.

Todos animaban y el moreno pudo ver que Puck estaba con una sonrisa que no le dio buena espina.

"_Uh ohohohohohohoh"_

Terminaron el baile y los tres se sentaron riendo.

"¡Rayos princesa!" dijo Puck. El moreno tendria que aclarar unas cosas con él mas tarde.

"Dios, hacia tanto que no bailaba así" dijo divertido el castaño.

La rubia se sentó en su regazo y lo abrazo, escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello. "Te extrañaba, Kurtie".

"Y yo a ti Britt".

Brittany le sonrió y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

El moreno se acerco al oído del ojiazul. "¿Por qué te acaba de besar?" susurró.

"Porque soy su ex" dijo sonriendo la rubia.

"Okay, estoy confundido. Él" dijo señalando a Kurt. "Es gay. Lo confirme… varias veces ya"

El castaño se sonrojo y le pego en el brazo. "¡Blaine!"

Todos silbaban o gritaban a excepción de Finn quien estaba con una sonrisa incomoda. No quería escuchar sobre la vida sexual de su hermano, muchas gracias.

* * *

El resto de la noche paso tranquilamente. La mayoría termino tirados en el piso de la borrachera.

Blaine y Kurt estaban bailando al ritmo de la música lenta. Las manos del ojimiel en la cintura del castaño y las manos de este en el cuello de Blaine.

"¿Te divertiste?" pregunto Blaine.

"Si, los extrañaba. ¿Tú?".

"Si, me entere de varias cosas tuyas" dijo malvadamente. El castaño rió.

"Aunque tu baile…" susurro en su oído. "Dios, cuando lleguemos a casa no te dejare salir de la cama". Le dio pequeños besos en el cuello y mandíbula.

"No puedo esperar…" dijo Kurt besándolo en los labios.

* * *

**Aquí esta! Es el último shot, por el momento al menos… Espero que les hayan gustado ^-^**

**Disfruten :3**


	6. Los Anderson

**Muy bien, The Rabbit of Moon prácticamente casi me mata por no seguir con los shots pero quería un poco de angst con los padres de Blaine, ya que y cito: 'su padre es un jodido homofóbico o al menos así lo han de pintar en varias ocasiones'. No es todo angst, hay comedia también y participación de mi querido Cooper ^^ **

**Rabbit, espero que te guste. Que a todos les guste :3**

* * *

Blaine estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama. Las sabanas cubriendo solamente desde la cadera para abajo, tapando su desnudez de la noche anterior. Sus piernas enredadas con las de Kurt, que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que él.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar en la mesita de luz. Pasándose una mano por el rostro abrió sus ojos y bostezó. Estiró su mano y palmeó tentativamente la superficie de madera hasta encontrar el teléfono.

Sin mirar el identificador, contestó y acercó el celular a su rostro.

"¿Hola?" preguntó somnoliento.

_"Oh, cariño, ¿te desperté? Lo siento"_ dijo la voz.

"No te preocupes mamá, ya me tenía que levantar de todos modos" mintió. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se levantaría a las ocho de la mañana un sábado?

_"Oh, perfecto. ¿Dormiste bien anoche?"_

"De maravilla" dijo con una sonrisa cómplice al ver los bóxers de su novio colgados en la perilla de su puerta.

_"Qué bueno. Solamente llamaba para decirte que esta noche iremos a cenar con tu padre"_

El moreno abrió los ojos y se sentó en el borde de su cama. "¿Por qué?"

_"¿Acaso unos padres no pueden visitar a su hijo?" _preguntó con un toque de rabia.

Blaine rió sarcásticamente. "¿Cualquiera? Si. ¿Mi padre? No." Debió decirlo muy fuerte porque el castaño murmuró algo en su sueño. El ojimiel inconscientemente enredó su mano en su cabello y lo acarició hasta que se relajó.

Oyó a su madre suspirar._ "Dale una oportunidad, en verdad lo está intentando"_

"Si claro" dijo rodando los ojos. "Está bien, vengan, pero a la primera estupidez que diga no dudaré en echarlos".

_"Está bien, nos vemos cariño"_

"Adiós" cortó la llamada y suspiró tirándose al colchón. Kurt rodó en su lugar y se acercó a su novio, su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y su mano jugando con el bello del estomago.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó acariciando su mejilla contra el pecho del moreno.

"Mis padres suceden, quieren venir a cenar". El ojiazul rodó encima de él y dobló sus brazos encima del pecho de Blaine, apoyando su barbilla en ellos y mirando expectante a su novio para que continúe.

"Hace años que mi padre no habla conmigo por ser gay y que haya elegido ser profesor en vez de abogado como todos los Anderson solo avivó la llama" explicó.

"¿Y tu madre?"

"Con ella hablo más seguido pero cada vez que el tema se desvía a mi sexualidad pretende que no existe tal cosa como la sexualidad y que solo es una fase que está tardando en desaparecer" dijo rodando los ojos. "Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de 'citas' que he tenido con las hijas de sus amigas"

"Oh, bebé, lo siento mucho" dijo besándolo en los labios. "¿Quieres que me vaya por el día? Puedo ir a lo de Rachel por el día" sugirió.

El ojimiel negó repetidamente con la cabeza. "No, absolutamente no. No te esconderé"

"Pero son tus padres"

"Al Diablo con ellos, tu eres lo más importante para mi"

Kurt sonrió y lo besó en los labios, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Blaine lo tomó por el trasero y los hizo rodar, quedando él arriba, el castaño soltó una carcajada y el ojimiel se abalanzó para besarlo de nuevo.

* * *

Luego de desayunar, el ojiazul se vistió con unos joggings y una camiseta vieja y comenzó a limpiar la casa, el moreno ayudando a mover los muebles más pesados ya que su concepto de limpieza es esconder la basura detrás del sofá y debajo de la alfombra.

A media mañana Blaine se fue a su habitación y llamó a su hermano.

_"Cooper Anderson al habla"_

"Hey Coop" dijo con una sonrisa.

_"¡Blainers! ¿Qué sucede?"_

"Mamá y papá"

_"Oh… ¿Qué hicieron esta vez?"_ preguntó serio.

"Quieren venir a cenar y necesito que estés aquí" dijo con un suspiro y pasó una mano por su cabello.

_"No sé si podré lograrlo, estoy muy ocupado con un caso"_ dijo lentamente.

"Por favor Coop," su voz sonaba desesperada "si estuviera solo no tengo problema pero Kurt…"

_"Allí estaré, no te preocupes"._ El moreno sonrió y se despidió de su hermano.

Cuando volvió al living encontró una nota al lado del teléfono.

_'Fui a comprar las cosas para la cena, ensucias algo y te mato- Kurt :)' _

Rió pero se dirigió a corregir la tarea de sus alumnos a la habitación, solo por las dudas. Terminó con la tarea y fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.

* * *

A la tarde estaba viendo un partido de beisbol en la televisión en el living. Kurt se acercó y le sacó el control remoto de las manos y apagó la televisión.

"¿Qué diablos Kurt?" gritó.

"Ve a bañarte" le ordenó el ojiazul.

"Faltan más de dos horas para que vengan" dijo prendiendo la televisión.

Kurt la apagó. "Exacto. Tardas media hora en elegir una corbata de moño… solo la corbata"

El ojimiel se sonrojó ligeramente e hizo un puchero. "Pero… pero… son los Red Socks"

"Luego ves la repetición, ahora ve a bañarte". Blaine cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. El castaño levantó una ceja. "¿En serio?". El ojimiel le sacó la lengua.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, si no te vas a bañar en este instante olvídate de dormir de dormir en la habitación"

"¿Pero tendríamos sexo?" preguntó con una sonrisa. La ceja de Kurt se levantó más aun.

"¿Tu qué crees?"

"Me iré a bañar" dijo corriendo hacia el baño.

* * *

"¡Abran que me congelo!"

Blaine fue hasta la puerta principal y la abrió revelando a su hermano o mejor dicho, una versión encapuchada, con guantes y bufanda de él. El mayor entró a la casa y abrazó a su hermano.

"Yo también estoy contento de verte" dijo el moreno.

"Cállate, estas calentito" dijo Cooper a través de su bufanda.

Se separaron y Cooper dejó todos sus abrigos en el perchero. El castaño se acercó donde estaban los hermanos, su cuñado lo vio y corrió a abrazarlo.

Cooper suspiró de alegría. "Moría de frio"

Kurt rió y lo abrazó por un minuto para después soltarlo. "Quédense aquí mientras yo termino la comida, ¿sí?" dijo con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

"¿No sabe lo que le espera verdad?" preguntó el mayor. Ambos se sentaron en uno de los sillones.

"No" suspiró el moreno. "Es decir, sabe como son pero no de lo que son capaces de hacer"

Cooper asintió y pasó su brazo por los hombros de su hermano.

* * *

A la media hora escucharon un timbre. Blaine suspiró y se levantó de su lugar en el sofá, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Su madre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y un postre en las manos que seguramente hizo Marta, la empleada que lo cuidó a él y a su hermano toda su infancia. Su padre no se dio cuenta que había abierto la puerta ya que hablaba por teléfono seguramente con uno de sus colegas de trabajo. _Típico_, pensó.

"Papá, mamá" dijo con una sonrisa que se parecía más a una mueca. Ambos entraron, el ojimiel tomó el postre y lo fue a dejar en la cocina mientras sus padres dejaban sus abrigos.

"Cooper, no sabíamos que vendrías" dijo con una sonrisa Albert.

"Nunca me perdería una cena familiar"

Katherine pasó el dedo por la mesita de café. "Creo que nunca he visto tu departamento tan limpio" comentó.

"¿Contrataste a alguien?" preguntó su padre.

"No, Kurt lo hizo" dijo Blaine, justo en ese momento el castaño apareció del comedor.

"Lo siento, estaba terminando de arreglar la mesa" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se paraba al lado del ojimiel.

"Papá, mamá, el es Kurt, mi novio". La cara de los señores Anderson se volvieron serias y el ambiente era tenso e incomodo.

Cooper tosió y se aclaró la garganta. "¿Por qué no vamos a comer? Muero de hambre"

Mientras iban al comedor, Cooper se acercó a Kurt y le apretó amistosamente el hombro. "Tranquilo" le susurró al oído.

Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron. Blaine y Kurt de un lado, Katherine y Cooper del otro y Albert en la punta. Se sirvieron la comida y comenzaron a comer.

"Dios, esto es _tan _bueno" exclamó Cooper.

"Es verdad" dijo la Sra. Anderson. "Tienen que darme el nombre del restaurante"

Blaine tomó la servilleta de tela y se limpió antes de hablar. "En realidad, Kurt la hizo"

"¿Cocinas?" preguntó Katherine.

"Hace unos años se casó mi padre pero sino antes éramos solo nosotros dos por lo que fue algo que debía aprender si no quería vivir de hamburguesas y pizzas"

"¿Qué hace tu padre?" preguntó el Sr. Anderson.

"Es dueño de un taller de autos pero el año pasado ganó las elecciones como Congresista"

"¿Tu padre es el Congresista Burt Hummel?" preguntó incrédulo.

"El mismo" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Que… interesante"

"Blaine, antes de venir para aquí estuve hablando con unos compañeros de la firma y dicen cuando quieras puedes empezar a trabajar con ellos, ¿no es genial?" dijo su padre.

"No, no lo es. Ya te dije que soy feliz siendo profesor, muchas gracias por la oferta"

"Tu hermano es abogado, yo soy abogado, tu abuelo fue abogado, sus hermanos fueron abogados. ¿En serio quieres romper la tradición Anderson?"

"Con todo respeto señor" interrumpió Kurt. "Yo creo que ser profesor es un trabajo muy noble, no solo se trata de enseñar. Es ayudar a la juventud a definir quiénes son y darles confianza para que les sea más fácil enfrentar el mundo cruel y frio en el que vivimos"

Blaine le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa y la apretó con cariño.

"¿Y tú qué haces Kurt?" preguntó la mujer dejando la servilleta en su regazo.

"Tengo una pasantía en y el semestre que viene comenzaré a estudiar en NYADA"

"¿NYADA?"

"Academia de artes dramáticas de Nueva York" le explicó Cooper. "Es como el Harvard de la actuación, no cualquiera puede entrar" dijo guiñándole el ojo al ojiazul quien se sonrojó ligeramente.

Albert rió por lo bajo.

"¿Algún problema papá?" preguntó seriamente Blaine.

"Debí suponer que harías algo así, es como una…ley de los homosexuales o algo así"

"Eso es un estereotipo papá" dijo Cooper.

"En realidad señor, que a mí me guste el arte no me hace más gay que otra persona homosexual. Uno desde que nace es gay, no te haces gay solo porque te guste cantar o actuar."

"Tonterías" dijo la señora Anderson. "Lo de Blaine es solo una fase, ya se le ira. ¿No tenias unos amigos que también decían ser… eso?"

"¿Gay? Si, Nick y Jeff"

"Ellos, seguramente ya se les pasó"

"Mamá, hace más de cinco años que están casados"

"Oh… No importa, cuando conozcas a la hija de Lily veras que tengo razón. Que niña más adorable. Me darían los nietos más hermosos del mundo"

"¡Mamá!" gritó el moreno. "Ya para. Entiéndelo, soy _gay_, estoy con Kurt ahora"

"Por favor, si puedes salir con él podrás salir con una chica, sería lo mismo"

"¡Papá!" gritó Cooper furioso.

El rostro de Blaine estaba rojo de la ira y Kurt permaneció en silencio.

El ojimiel se levantó de la silla. "No permitiré que hablen mal de mi novio en nuestro hogar" gritó con rabia.

"No le hables en ese tono a tu madre" dijo levantándose de golpe, una de sus rodillas golpeó la mesa lo que hizo que la pequeña salsera de cristal que estaba en la punta de la mesa cayera al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos.

Kurt se levantó de golpe y fue a donde estaban los pedazos de cristal. Levantó uno de los pedazos y un pequeño sollozo salió de sus labios.

"Era de mi madre" susurró.

"No te preocupes, dile a tu madre que luego le mandaré un cheque por cincuenta dólares, no creo que le haya costado más de eso" dijo Albert.

El moreno parecía que le estaba por arrancar la cabeza. El ojiazul se levantó.

"Si me disculpan me retirare, no me siento muy bien" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

"Tienen un minuto para salir de mi casa" dijo tranquilo Blaine.

"No hemos terminado de comer siquiera" dijo Katherine.

"Llévense la comida en una bolsa, no me importa pero se van en este instante y no vuelvan _nunca_ más"

"Somos tus padres" dijo el señor Anderson.

"No, ya no. Cooper por favor sácalos de aquí, iré a ver a Kurt" al ver que su hermano asintió se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y vio a su novio sentado en el borde de la cama llorando.

Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, le pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo acercó a su pecho. El ojiazul lo abrazó y dejó que las lagrimas cayeran. El moreno lo sentó en su regazo y le susurró palabras de consuelo en el oído.

"Tranquilo. Siento que hayas tenido que conocerlos, shh, tranquilo. Lamento lo que dijo de tu madre.". Kurt sollozó y escondió mas aún su rostro en el cuello de su novio. Blaine suspiró, lo besó en el cabello y apoyó su mentón en su cabeza.

"Están equivocados, ¿sabes? Eres perfecto. Eres perfecto para NYADA, eres perfecto para , tu comida es perfecta, tu limpieza es perfecta y... eres perfecto para mí, no la hija de la amiga de mi madre o un hombre que trabaje ensuciándose las manos y no tenga la menor idea de lo que es _RENT_. Tu, con tu amor por la moda, con tu amor por la actuación, con tu locura, con tu maldita obsesión con que me bañe-" el castaño soltó una carcajada acuosa.

"Con tu cariño hacia todos y todo, con tu extraño amor por los gatos cuando todo el mundo sabe que son mejores los perros, con tu forma de lidiar a Rachel cuando esta histérica o Finn cuando no ha comido en mas de tres horas. Todo eso y más hace que te ame y seas perfecto para mí"

Kurt se alejó de su cuello y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Blaine le limpió una de las lágrimas que caía por su mejilla. "Y esa sonrisa... Es lo que mas amo de ti"

El ojiazul lo besó en los labios y lo volvió a abrazar. "También te amo, por siempre y para siempre"

Se separaron y lo besó en la mejilla. "¿Tu hermano seguirá estando aquí?". Kurt se levantó y abrió la puerta que tenia una nota pegada a la altura de su rostro.

"_'No se preocupen, ya los eché. Iré a terminar unos trabajos, ustedes usen esta noche para hacer lindos bebés ;)- Con amor, C.'_"

El moreno se acercó por detrás y lo sujetó por la cintura, tirándolo a la cama. "Siempre supe que mi hermano es inteligente"

"Si claro" dijo tomándolo del cuello y acercándolo para besarlo.


	7. Sebastian

**Este shot toma lugar después de "The ex". Me divertí escribiéndolo :3**

**Hay bastante Niff y amistad Jert(Jeff/Kurt) ^^**

**Disfruten :3**

* * *

"_Feliz cumpleaños, querido Jeffie, feliz cumpleaños a ti_" cataron y Nick besó a su novio en la mejilla. "Pide un deseo" susurró en su oído.

El rubio cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo, se agachó y sopló las velas de su torta (hecha por Kurt).

"¿Qué pediste?" preguntó emocionado Blaine, su novio rodó los ojos y golpeó juguetonamente su hombro.

"No puede decirnos" se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al rubio, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

"Treinta y tres año, Dios" dijo con una risa. "Estoy viejo"

"Oh vamos, tampoco es para tanto"

"Técnicamente, tengo edad suficiente para ser tu padre" comentó el rubio con voz inglesa mientras lo tocaba en la nariz con un dedo.

"Por favor, ¿crees que podrías mantenerme? Mis _pañales_ eran de diseñador". Los adultos lo miraron escépticos. "¿Qué? Es verdad, pregúntenle a mi padre".

"Lo que sea" dijo rodando los ojos Wes. "¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, Jeff?"

"¿Podemos ir al Central Park?" preguntó dando saltitos en su lugar.

"Claro que si" dijo Nick. Guardaron los restos de torta en la heladera y se dirigieron a sus autos. Jeff, Nick y Wes fueron en el auto de Jeff y David, Blaine y Kurt en el de Blaine.

* * *

Cuando llegaron estacionaron los autos y se dirigieron al centro del parque. La verdad, según la opinión de Kurt, en vez de parecer adultos de más de treinta años, parecían pequeños niños que llegaban a un parque de diversiones.

David observaba las ardillas comer pero salió corriendo cuando una se le acercó, cuando se dio cuenta lo que hizo se acomodo su camisa y le sacó la lengua a unas niñitas que se le estaban riendo a su derecha.

Wes caminó sigilosamente detrás de Blaine y se agachó, con una rama ondulada que parecía una serpiente le acarició los tobillos, logrando que el moreno saltara del susto. Blaine le gritó a Wes y este salió corriendo, el ojimiel siguiéndolo desde atrás.

Nick y Jeff estaban sentados en los columpios hamacándose lentamente, sus manos entrelazadas firmemente. Kurt localizó una pareja de payasos, la mujer entregaba globos y el hombre hacia malabares.

El castaño se acercó y susurró algo en el oído de la payasa, ella asintió y le susurró en el oído a su compañero quien le sonrió. Los tres corrieron hasta las hamacas.

La mujer se acercó al rubio y lo besó en la mejilla y le entregó un globo rojo. Jeff rió y le agradeció.

El ojiazul tomó a Nick de las manos y lo sacó de los columpios. El payaso sacó un Ipod de su bolso y lo encendió, colocando su volumen al máximo.

Las primeras notas de la canción se escucharon y la pareja sonrió mirándose a los ojos.

_"You were in college, workin' part time, waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'  
Wonderin' why we bother with love if it never lasts"_

Nick cantó la canción sin despegar su mirada de su esposo, los chicos detrás de ellos cantando el coro.

_"(Hold on) Do you believe it?  
(Hold on) We're gonna make it now  
(Hold on) And I can see it  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah) (I can see it now)"_

Terminaron la canción y Jeff se abalanzó a los brazos de su esposo. Los payasos y parte del público aplaudían con sonrisas en sus caras y la otra parte se fue con cara de disgusto murmurando barbaridades.

Un aplauso en especial les llamó la atención. Era lento y cada vez se escuchaba más cerca. El grupo se dio vuelta y vieron una sonrisa arrogante en frente de ellos.

"Algunas cosas no cambian, ¿verdad?" preguntó divertido con una ceja levantada. "Mucho tiempo sin vernos chicos"

"Hola Sebastian" dijo políticamente Wes. El resto- excepto Kurt, quien se había quedado callado- saludaron de la misma manera.

"Oh vamos chicos, somos todos amigos, no hace falta tanta formalidad". Smythe se acercó al grupo y caminó en dirección a Blaine. "Blaine"

"Sebastian, ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó incomodo con una sonrisa/mueca.

"Muy bien y veo que tu también. Estas igual o más apuesto desde la última vez que nos vimos". Kurt se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellos y el rubio le lanzó una mirada molesta. "La función ya terminó niño, vete a jugar a otro lado"

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó sorprendido con una ceja levantada.

"¿Acaso eres sordo o idiota? Vete a jugar con tus muñecas, princesa"

"Oh disculpa, no te escuche, me distraje con tus grandes dientes de caballo" dijo con toda su actitud de diva.

"Al menos no me visto como un desfile del orgullo gay puertorriqueño"

"Al menos no parezco una suricata salida del 'Rey León'". Jeff se rió por lo bajo y cuando vio que Sebastian lo miraba fingió toser mirando para otro lado.

"Por lo menos yo si puedo hacerme pasar como hetero"

"Oh, ¿esa es tu nueva colonia? Hueles a Craiglist" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Okay, es suficiente" dijo Blaine, callando a Sebastian quien sonrió.

"Ya escuchaste niño, deja que los adultos charlen" dijo tomando por el brazo a Blaine.

El moreno se soltó incómodamente de su agarre y se paró al lado del castaño. "Kurt no se irá a ningún lado, él es-"

"Soy su novio" terminó entrelazando su brazo con el de su novio posesivamente.

"¿En serio? Nunca pensé que le harías caso a tu madre y comenzarías a salir con una chica" le dijo mirando al ojimiel.

"¿Por qué eres tan malo?" preguntó Jeff, ya que era el único que se animaba a hablar.

"Por favor Sterling, deja de soñar en tu maldito mundo de fantasías. Este es el mundo real, cada vez que la gente tenga la posibilidad de pisotearte no tendrán miedo de hacerlo. No puedes seguir comportándote como un niño de cinco años solo porque tienes gente que te soporta para no lastimarte porque les das lástima. Grábate estas palabras: en este mundo cruel, comes o eres comido. Así de simple".

El rubio tenia lagrimas en los ojos y estaba mordiendo su lengua con fuerza para no largarse a llorar en frente de Sebastian.

El ojiverde soltó una risa sarcástica. "¿Ves? Tienes más de treinta años y eres el mismo niño asustado de la secundaria"

Jeff soltó la mano de Nick y salió corriendo en dirección a su auto.

Kurt se acercó a Smythe y lo golpeó en la cara con un puñetazo. Sebastian gruñó de dolor y se llevó sus manos a su nariz que había comenzado a sangrar.

"Puedes decirme lo que quieras pero no te metas con mis amigos" el castaño se dio media vuelta y se fue en busca de su amigo. El resto de los adultos lo siguieron dejando al hombre sangrando solo.

La payaso, que estaba a unos metros del grupo escuchando con su compañero, se le acercó y le tocó el hombro. Sebastian la miró y ella le sonrió y le pegó un rodillazo en la entrepierna, tumbándolo al piso.

"Jeff" gritó Nick cuando llegaron a los autos. El rubio se encontraba sentado en el asiento de acompañante de su auto. Su esposo se acercó y lo abrazó. "No le hagas caso a Sebastian".

"Siento haber escapado, es que no aguantaba estar ahí" dijo entre sollozos el rubio.

"No te preocupes" dijo con una sonrisa David. "Aunque te perdiste la mejor parte. Kurt lo golpeó" Jeff miró a David y después a Kurt quien le sonrió.

"Creo que me rompí los nudillos"

El rubio rió acuosamente y lo abrazó. "Gracias"

"No te preocupes"

"No, en serio, gracias" dijo Wes. "Hacía años que quería golpearlo"

El moreno se cruzó de brazos. "Siempre odias a mis exs"

"No todos, a Jeremiah solo quería cortarle el pelo mientras dormía"

"¿Jeremiah?" preguntó Kurt.

"Luego te cuento"

"Oh, claro que lo harás"


	8. Chandler

**Aqui toy, sigo viva :3 Hubiera actualizado antes pero mi computadora se rompió y tengo que usar la que usa el resto de mi familia por lo que no tenia tiempo y/o privacidad para escribir.**

**Esto resultó mas angst de lo que esperaba u.u **

**Voy a utilizar este capítulo para agradecerle a una lectora que siempre firma sus comentarios con el nombre de Anne. Gracias cariño, me encanta que comentes todas mis historias. Muchas gracias por los halagos *-* Espero que te guste :3 **

* * *

"Tengo hambre" dijo Jeff, quien estaba acostado en el sofá, su cabeza en el regazo de su esposo.

"Yo también" dijo David.

"Somos tres" comentó Wes con una mano en su estomago. "Iré a fijarme si encuentro algo para comer"

"Tengo una idea" dijo Kurt al aparecer por el pasillo. "¿Por qué no en comen sus hogares en vez de sacar nuestra comida?"

"Porque tu comida es más rica" dijo Wes como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "Pero… no le digas a Cindy" suplicó, refiriéndose a su esposa.

"Oh no, esto" dijo David señalando la grabación en su celular. "Es perfecto para utilizarlo a mi favor" una sonrisa malévola extendiéndose por su rostro.

Blaine negó la cabeza con una sonrisa. "¿Qué tal si vamos a comer a algún lado?"

"¡Sí!" gritó el rubio extendiendo los brazos en el aire.

Los seis hombres se decidieron por un pequeño restaurante que Nick había encontrado unas semanas atrás. Se dividieron en los autos disponibles y condujeron hasta allá.

Cuando llegaron vieron que había una mesa vacía en el pequeño deck en la parte exterior del restaurante. Caminaron hasta allí y Wes tomó una de las sillas y la alejó de la mesa, giró donde estaba Kurt y lo invitó a sentarse, el castaño le sonrió dulcemente y se sentó.

David agarró la servilleta de tela que había arriba del plato del ojiazul y la abrió, depositándola en su regazo. Blaine les levantó una ceja mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio.

"¿En serio? ¿No tienen, no sé, esposas para hacer eso?"

"Estas celoso de que a nosotros nos quiera mas" dijo David cruzándose de brazos.

"Si" continuó Wes, sacándole la lengua. El moreno le sacó la lengua en respuesta. Jeff se acercó a su esposo.

"Después el infantil soy yo" susurró en su oído. Nick se rió entre dientes y lo besó en la mejilla.

Kurt, que llegó a escuchar lo que decía el rubio, negó con la cabeza mirando a sus amigos y novio. A lo lejos vio un camarero acercándose a su mesa y abrió los ojos como platos.

Se dio vuelta y le sacó un menú a una camarera que pasaba a su lado. Lo abrió y se cubrió la cara con él.

El camarero se paró junto a su mesa y comenzó a repartir los menús. "Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Chandler y yo seré su camarero por el día" dijo el hombre con tal vez demasiada emoción.

El rubio trató de mirarle la cara a Kurt pero él y enterró más en su silla y cambió la hoja del menú.

El camarero dijo que volvería en unos minutos así tenían tiempo para elegir.

"¿Te sientes bien? Pareciera que has visto un fantasma" preguntó Blaine a su novio. El castaño se enderezó en su silla y se aclaró la garganta.

"Si, si. Estoy bien" aseguró.

"Me gustaron las gafas de ese niño. ¿Serán reales?" preguntó Jeff, mas para sí mismo que para el resto de la mesa.

"No puede ver ni dos dedos de frente sin ellas" dijo Kurt viendo su menú. Los hombres lo miraron desconcertados y pudo sentir como el color se iba de su rostro. "Q-quiero decir, es obvio, p-por el grosor del vidrio"

…_¿Qué?_ ¿Eso es lo más inteligente que se le ocurría?

"¿Qué, eres oculista?" preguntó divertido Nick.

"No me conoces Duval. Podría ser asesino serial por las noches y ustedes no lo sabrían" respondió mirando de reojo a todos.

"No es posible, estas ocupado haciendo otras cosas de noche" susurró Blaine en su oído y mordió el lóbulo juguetonamente. El castaño rió entre dientes y le pegó en el hombro suavemente.

Chandler regresó con una bandeja y en ella las ordenes. Se acomodo a la derecha de cada uno y fue dejando los platos.

"Muy bien, aquí están sus pedidos…" le dejó el plato a el moreno y se acercó a Kurt. "El último. Aquí tienes". El ojiazul miró el plato pero no a Chandler, al parecer este se dio cuenta. "¿Kurt, eres tú?"

Kurt lo miró y le dio una sonrisa incomoda. "H-hola Chandler"

"Oh por Dios, ¡eres tú! ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos?"

"Um, un poco más de un año". El resto de la mesa los miraba extrañados pero Blaine frunció el ceño.

"Como pasa el tiempo. Wow, tú te ves increíble" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa coqueta.

"G-gracias Chand"

"Sabes, si no estás muy ocupado po-" un grito lo detuvo.

"¡Kiehl, no te pago para conversar! Vuelve al trabajo" gritó una señora rubia desde la puerta del restaurante.

"En unos minutos vendré para ver si necesitan algo" dijo Chandler volviendo a su tono de trabajo.

El rubio no logró alejarse más de dos metros que las preguntas comenzaron.

"¿Quién es?"

"¿Por qué te conoce?"

"¿Por qué lo conoces?"

"¿Comió mucha azúcar o siempre es así?"

"¿Crees que me prestaría sus gafas?" todos se dieron vuelta y miraron escépticos a Jeff. "¿Qué? Están buenas" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Uno por uno" dijo Kurt tranquilizando a sus amigos.

"¿Quién es y porque coqueteaba contigo?" preguntó con una sonrisa Blaine apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su mentón en sus manos. Era obvio que el instinto asesino del moreno se ocultaba debajo de capaz de sarcasmo.

"El es Chandler. Es mi… ex" dijo juntando una gran porción de pasta y metiéndosela en la boca. "Esto esta delicioso, ¿no?"

"Tu… ex. Okey, está bien. Ahora, ¿Por qué tu ex coqueteaba contigo?" preguntó tomando un sorbo de gaseosa.

"No estaba coqueteando, él es así" se defendió el castaño.

"Oh claro. Tienes razón, no sé que estoy diciendo" Más y más sarcasmo.

"¿En serio Blaine? ¿Qué importa si coquetea o no? No iré corriendo a sus brazos" dijo el ojiazul cada vez mas irritado.

"Y no sé. Ni siquiera le dijiste que tenias novio"

"¿Acaso tuve la oportunidad de decirlo? ¿Qué quieres?, ¿que diga: 'Hola Chandler, no sabía que trabajabas aquí. Oh por cierto, este es mi novio'?" rodó los ojos.

"No, me hubiera gustado que lo digas cuando estaba por invitarte a salir"

"Lo iba a hacer pero se fue" dijo levantando su servilleta. "Además, si me invitaba le iba a decir que no. Discúlpame pero no soy como Sebastian que se acostaría con cualquier cosa que respire"

"No lo sé, recién ahora me entero que tienes un ex. Vaya alguien a saber si no hay otros más"

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Kurt se levantó y tiró la servilleta a la mesa. Se dio vuelta y chocó con Chandler.

"¿Ya te vas?" preguntó el rubio.

"Si, no estoy de humor. Por cierto, ¿Ves ese idiota?" preguntó señalando a Blaine. "Es mi novio. Sí, me acuesto con él" miró a una señora en la mesa de al lado y le tomó el hombro. "No se preocupe, no es mi padre" aseguró con una sonrisa.

Luego miró a un hombre que obviamente era gay y se le acercó. "No te preocupes, si quieres te doy su número. Yo creo que hay una gran posibilidad que mañana a la mañana pueda declararse soltero. Au revoir a todos" gritó antes de correr hacia su auto y marcharse.

La dueña del restaurante se acercó a su mesa. "¿Por qué no siguen a su amigo y se largan de aquí?" preguntó con una falsa sonrisa.

David asintió y le dio su tarjeta para pagar la comida. Wes ayudó a levantar a Blaine y se fueron. El viaje fue incomodo por: el silencio y por el hecho de que Kurt se llevó uno de los autos por lo que Jeff tuvo que viajar en la falda de Nick para no estar tan apretados.

Blaine llegó a su casa y dejó su abrigo. En el perchero también se encontraba el abrigo de Kurt, lo que significa que estaba aquí. Lentamente caminó hasta su habitación y pasó derecho al baño, se lavó la cara y se puso un pijama.

Fue a la cocina y vio al castaño con un vaso de leche.

"Dormiré en el sofá" le informó Kurt.

"No tienes que hacerlo"

"No estoy de humor para estar en el mismo cuarto que tú". Blaine asintió.

"¿En verdad lo decías?" preguntó en un susurro.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Lo de 'declarase soltero'" dijo suavemente.

El castaño se quedó en silencio un minuto. "No lo sé"

El moreno asintió una vez más y se fue a su habitación a llorar hasta que se pudo dormir.

* * *

Cuando despertó, apagó la alarma y rodó por la cama. Estiró su brazo y tocó un papel que había pegado en la almohada. Se sentó y lo leyó.

_'No estás soltero pero nos encontramos muy lejos de estar bien. K'_

Bueno. Oficialmente la cagó. Pero todavía le queda una oportunidad y no la va a arruinar, de eso está seguro.


	9. Audrey y Emma

**Eh, actualización. Yo me alimento de los mails que llegan a mi correo*-***

**Por cierto, a cualquiera que lea esto debe visitar el foro "Historias por contar"… Bueno, no obligo pero me encantaría que pasen :3**

**En fin, aquí esta, se verán unos OC creados por la fantástica yo y es a continuación del capítulo anterior.**

* * *

En cuanto salió de la habitación notó que Kurt ya se había ido a trabajar. Con un suspiro fue a la cocina, donde la cafetera estaba llena, tomó una taza y se sirvió un poco. Apenas el líquido tocó sus labios agradeció mentalmente al castaño por haberlo preparado.

Se preparó como habitualmente lo hacía y se dirigió a la escuela. Entró al salón y les dijo a sus alumnos que tenían la hora libre. Cuando los aplausos y silbidos pararon, abrió el maletín y sacó unos papeles que tenía que revisar.

De mas estaba decir que no logró avanzar en su trabajo ya que tenia la mente ocupada en como poder arreglar las cosas con su novio.

Buscó un anotador y comenzó a hacer una lista de cosas que podría hacer.

_-Flores. _

Claro, dos problemas, a) no tiene idea si Kurt es alérgico a algún tipo de flor y b) regalar flores es la tipia excusa de la gente que no tiene ni dos gramos de imaginación.

Lo tachó de la lista.

_-Serenata._

¿Otro 'Gap Attack'? No, gracias.

_-Cena romántica._

No se va a arriesgar que aparezca otro novio. No necesita más problemas, ya tiene suficientes.

_-Ropa._

No, eso sirve para los cumpleaños. Además, va a ser un poco complicado encontrar algo que no esté en el closet de Kurt Hummel.

Luego siente una vibración en su bolsillo. Saca el celular y lee el mensaje de Wes. Vuelve al inicio y mira la foto que tiene como fondo de pantalla. Con una sonrisa guarda el celular. Acaba de encontrar la idea perfecta. Perfecta como para arreglar las cosas o perfecta para que Kurt lo deje.

_'Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás'_ pensó Blaine.

Después de terminar con las clases del día, regresó a su hogar. Dejó sus cosas, colgó su saco y desabotonó las mangas de su camisa y los primeros dos botones cercanos a su cuello.

Caminó hasta su habitación y vio que la puerta estaba entrecerrada. Por el espacio se filtraba la música que provenía de la habitación. Era suave y tranquila.

Respiró un par de veces y abrió la puerta. Kurt estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama. Estaba a lo ancho del colchón, por lo que parte de sus piernas y pies estaban en el aire. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y su cabeza estaba apoyada de costado en ellos.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y le ofreció una pequeña, casi inexistente sonrisa. Blaine sonrió de lado y se acercó a la cama. Se sentó en el borde y dudosamente colocó una mano en la espalda del castaño. Cuando el ojiazul se relajó, comenzó a mover la mano en pequeños círculos.

"Siento que ayer haya enloquecido. No quise decir todas esas cosas sobre ti. Es solo que… cuando estoy nervioso o irritado mi boca no encuentra el filtro entre lo que pienso y lo que digo".

"Pero lo pensaste" dijo suavemente Kurt y se podía escuchar el dolor en su voz. El moreno suspiró.

"Lo pensé, no quise, pero lo hice. Es que después de tanta mierda que he tenido en mi vida, pensar que haya la posibilidad de que me dejaras me destrozó completamente"

"No te dejaría"

"Lo sé pero también pensé eso antes y me equivoqué"

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó el castaño sin moverse de lugar.

"Pues, en pocas palabras, la gente tiende a abandonarme" dijo sonriendo de lado, obviamente, la sonrisa era sarcasmo puro.

"Cuéntame"

"Han sido varias cosas"

"Tengo tiempo"

"Está bien. Mi primer novio fue Jeremiah. Era unos años más grande que yo. Muy dulce conmigo pero en el closet. Estuvimos varios meses juntos, a escondidas, obvio. El único que sabía era Cooper y desde el primer día me dijo que me aleje. Debí hacerle caso"

"¿Qué hizo?" Blaine miró a Kurt y vio que su novio lo estaba viendo.

"Todos los días nos juntábamos, cada tanto traía flores o chocolates, parecía el chico perfecto. Para nuestro aniversario de cinco meses me invitó a un hotel. Unas pocas caricias y ya me tenía bajo su encanto. Yo era tan joven y tan inocente que le seguí la corriente." Dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Al día siguiente no había rastro de él, ni mis llamadas o mensajes contestaba. Cooper me fue a buscar y me abrazó durante horas dentro de su auto luego de que lo conté lo que había sucedido. Luego de un tiempo les conté a los chicos, todo menos sobre esa noche".

"Blaine…" comenzó a decir el ojiazul pero lo interrumpió.

"Hay más. También estuvo Sebastian. Lo de él es más simple. Yo sabía que era un tipo de fiestas y acostones, no servía como novio pero lo mismo intentamos. Un día llegué temprano a casa. No estaba follando con un hombre, sino con dos. Lo confronté y me dijo que hacía meses que me engañaba. No hizo falta que diga nada, él y los otros dos se fueron del departamento, así nada mas, sin disculpas o explicaciones."

Kurt se sentó y puso una mano en el hombro de su novio. "Blaine, yo- yo…" dijo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. El ojimiel escondió su rostro en su cuello y dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso. Cuando se calmó, se alejó y habló.

"Y hay algo más. Te voy a pedir que me dejes hablar y que no enloquezcas, ¿está bien?"

"Okey" dijo lentamente Kurt. Blaine se paró y caminó hasta su mesita de luz, abrió el cajón y sacó una foto. Se volvió a sentar y se la dio al castaño.

El ojiazul lo tomó con cuidado y la miró. El papel en sí tenía una coloración amarillenta por no haber sido guardada con cuidado, una de las puntas estaba doblada.

En la foto había tres personas sentadas en un parque sobre una manta. Blaine estaba del lado izquierdo y al lado de él había una mujer de su edad. Era de piel clara, no tanto como la de Kurt pero aun así blanca. Su pelo era largo y castaño. Sus ojos eran verdes y grandes como su sonrisa.

Delante de ellos dos había una pequeña niña, debió tener dos años en la foto, cree el castaño. Su piel era más oscura que la de la mujer, parecida a la de Blaine. Su cabello también era oscuro y lacio con pequeños rulos en las puntas. Sus ojos eran de un brillante color verde y tenía una gran sonrisa.

Kurt miró a su novio y vio como miraba la foto con dulzura.

"Audrey tenía dos años y tres meses cuando sacaron la foto" comenzó suavemente. "Emma no estaba segura de que estemos afuera porque era otoño pero sus preocupaciones se fueron al verla juntar con las hojas que caían"

"Blaine… ¿Quiénes son?"

"Emma es mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Nuestras familias son amigas. Siempre estábamos juntos y crecimos así, inseparables. Hasta vinimos a Nueva York juntos, era nuestro sueño, yo de ser maestro y ella de ser abogada"

Kurt le tomó la mano y la apretó con gentileza para que siguiera.

"Compartíamos el departamento. Una noche llegué y estaba furioso por una pelea que tuve por teléfono con mi papá sobre ser gay. Cuando llegué la vi que estaba tirando sus libros por todos lados, el estrés la había consumido por completo. Sacamos una botella de whiskey que teníamos guardada y la bajamos en menos de dos horas. Cuando desperté en la mañana estábamos los dos desnudos en su cama"

El castaño abrió los ojos. "Oh Dios…". El moreno rió.

"Si… Al mes tuvo que ir a buscarla de sus clases porque se sentía mal. Fuimos al doctor y nos dijo que estaba embarazada."

"Entonces… Audrey es"

"Mi hija" terminó la frase Blaine. Kurt bajó la mirada y vio la foto por minutos en silencio.

"Se parece a ti" dijo suavemente.

"¿Te acabo de contar que tengo una hija y tu solo dices eso?" preguntó extrañado el mayor, su cabeza se fue para un lado y sus cejas se juntaron.

"¿Prefieres que salga corriendo de aquí?"

"No, no. No. Me alegra que no lo hagas pero creí que sería un factor decisivo en ti en cuanto a nuestra relación"

"¿Por eso no me dijiste antes?" preguntó. El moreno asintió. "Mira, me sorprende que tengas una hija ya que supuestamente eres gay, no esperaba una historia así… Pero no te dejaré"

Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza y suspiró de alegría. "Eres perfecto, ¿Lo sabías?"

"Me lo han dicho antes, si". El ojimiel se alejó y le pegó cariñosamente en el brazo con una pequeña risa. "¿Por qué no están aquí contigo?" preguntó después de un rato.

"Emma consiguió un trabajo en Montreal y no pude retenerla de cumplir su sueño. Pero allí conoció a Alex, es muy buen hombre. Por lo menos tengo a alguien que las cuide" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El ojiazul asintió y lo abrazó por detrás. "¿Qué edad tiene ahora?"

"Cinco años y siete meses. Hace exactamente un año y cuatro meses que no la veo" Kurt no lo estaba viendo pero por el tono de voz se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo trajo encima de su regazo, el moreno instintivamente lo abrazó y se permitió llorar.

"Tranquilo, ¿sí? Te prometo que apenas podamos tomaremos el primer avión que encontremos" el moreno asintió en su cuello. "Te amo"

"También te amo" murmuró Blaine.

* * *

**Bueno, creo que se llevaron una sorpresa ;) Tendrá dos partes, la siguiente mostrará cuando viajen a Montreal y prometo que será puro fluff. Family!Klaine, ¡Yay!**


	10. Karofsky

**Hi, darlings! Siento que hace años que no actualizo. Soo, aqui esta! Todavia no veremos a la hija de Blainers. **

**En un comentario Hearther Rossett sugirió que Blaine se topara con Karofsky. No es lo mismo que pidió pero... espero que les guste :3 Y si no... tenganme paciencia, son mas de las tres de la mañana ._.**

* * *

Kurt saludó a sus compañeros de trabajo y salió del edificio. Una helada ráfaga de viento atravesó su abrigo y bajó por su espalda como un escalofrío.

Acercó las capas de tela más cerca de su cuerpo y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la campera antes de comenzar su camino hasta su hogar.

Sus pies se movían en un movimiento ligero mientras caminaba por las atareadas veredas de Nueva York. Sintió una mirada en la parte posterior de su cabeza que le provocó piel de gallina. Frenó y miró para todos lados pero no encontró nada inusual, solo personas de traje que seguramente salían de sus trabajos.

Respiró lentamente para relajarse y negó con la cabeza para sí mismo. Re-anudó su marcha y se encogió ligeramente de hombros para retener un poco de calor en su cuello. Blaine le había dicho que usara bufanda pero él no hizo caso.

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras más hasta que vio una pequeña cafetería en una esquina. Abrió la pesada puerta de vidrio y se adentró en el negocio, un suspiro de alivio abandonó sus labios al sentir el aire tibio golpear su rostro.

La pequeña campana arriba de la puerta alertó a los dueños de la cafetería. Una pequeña rubia se asomó con una sonrisa y se acercó a la caja registradora. Pidió su usual mocha sin grasa y le entregó el dinero a la muchacha.

Sus dedos tamborileaban contra la mesada mientras esperaba. No era un movimiento sencillo y ligero. Era pesado y estructurado, se notaba su tensión con cada pequeño golpe. La sensación de la mirada detrás de él seguía persiguiéndolo y no tenía idea que o quién era el que lo provocaba.

Aceptó el café con una sonrisa forzada y salió por la misma puerta que entró. Tomó un sorbo de su mocha y cerró sus ojos al sentir el liquido caliente recorrer su garganta. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y verificó si tenía algún mensaje de Blaine pero no había ninguno.

Mientras caminaba dirigió su mirada a la vereda del frente y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver la vidriera de un local. Verificó que ningún auto estuviera cerca y corrió hasta la vereda.

Su mirada estaba pegada al cristal, los colores, cortes y formas capturaron su mirada por completo. Se encontraba tan absorto que no notó la familiar figura acercándose a él.

Pegó un salto y todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Rápidamente se dio vuelta y su boca se abrió ligeramente en sorpresa y ligero terror al ver el hombre en frente de él.

"K-Karofsky"

El nombrado sonrió de lado. "Hey"

"¿Qué haces en Nueva York?"

"Beca de fútbol en NYU" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"W-wow"

"Si" se rió entre dientes el grandote. "Oye Kurt, estaba pensando… ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo?" preguntó rascándose la nuca.

Kurt se quedó mirándolo con el seño fruncido. Tenía ganas de gritarle, de golpearlo, de llorar y de reírse en su cara… todo al mismo tiempo.

"Dave, yo… no, no, gracias pero no"

La cara de Dave pasó de incomodidad a confusión a tristeza a furia. "¿Por qué no?"

El castaño rió agriamente. "¿Me estas jodiendo? ¿Después de todo lo que me hiciste sufrir quieres que _salga contigo_?"

"S-se suponía que aquí todo sería diferente entre nosotros"

"¿Según quien? Dave, entiéndelo, que te haya perdonado no significa que eso hará que nos convirtamos en almas gemelas y caiga rendido a tus pies" dijo el ojiazul como si fuera obvio. Tomó un sorbo de su café y dio media vuelta. "Adiós Dave"

Comenzó a caminar pero no logró hacer más de tres pasos que su espalda golpeó contra una vieja pared de ladrillos descubiertos.

"No te escaparas tan fácil" gruñó el jugador de fútbol. Kurt miró su café derramado por el pavimento de la vereda, luego a la calle que para su desgracia estaba vacía y volvió a mirar al hombre.

"Suéltame"

"No, no. ¿Qué no entiendes que yo te amo?"

"Vaya amor" dijo el castaño rodando los ojos. Trató de zafarse pero Karofsky solamente lo apretó más contra la pared. "¡Karofsky, suéltame!"

Cooper estaba en la parte trasera del taxi, su celular en mano mandando un mensaje a su secretaria para terminar de arreglar unos temas para su caso que sería la semana que viene.

Guardó su celular y apoyó su frente contra el frio vidrio. Estaba viendo como corría un pequeño cachorro cuando vio como dos hombres estaban peleando… o mejor dicho, uno tenía acorralado al otro.

El que estaba pegado a la pared comenzó a patalear y Cooper alcanzó a ver unas botas blancas. Frunció el ceño y se acercó más a la ventana. Él conocía esas botas.

"Detenga el auto" le dijo al chofer.

"Estamos en una esquina, no puedo frenar" respondió el hombre.

"Si no quiere que hable con la policía sobre usted por conducir un auto sin patente será mejor que pare"

El chofer gruñó y frenó en medio de la esquina. Cooper tiró unos billetes en su regazo antes de salir del auto, el hombre los tomó murmurando un _"Hijo de perra"_

Cooper corrió hasta los hombres. "¿Qué sucede aquí?" gritó.

"Vete anciano" murmuró Karofsky.

"¡Cooper!"

"¡Hey! Suéltalo" gritó Cooper abalanzándose entre los dos y alejando al futbolista solamente un metro de su cuñado.

Kurt se pegó contra la pared y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el sucio piso neoyorquino.

Dave trató de acercarse nuevamente al ojiazul pero el mayor se metió en medio levantando sus puños.

Karofsky los miró por unos segundos hasta que gruñó y se dio vuelta, pisando fuertemente, dándole un puño a la pared.

Cooper se agachó y ayudó a levantarse a Kurt, quien todavía temblaba lentamente.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?"

"Bien" asintió lentamente. "Y-yo quiero ir a casa"

"Es muy lejos, vamos a mi apartamento" Cooper no esperó respuesta que dejó una mano en la espalda baja del adolescente y lo incitó a caminar.

Caminaron tres cuadras más hasta llegar a un edificio de cinco pisos. Entraron al ascensor y subieron hasta el tercer piso.

Cooper abrió la puerta y llevó al castaño hasta el sillón. Kurt se sentó y dejó su mirada pegada al piso.

El adulto desapareció en la cocina y volvió minutos después con una taza de té en la mano. Se la alcanzó al ojiazul pero este no respondió, con un suspiro la dejó en la mesita de café y se sentó en un sillón de un cuerpo.

"Kurt… ¿Qué sucedió allí?" preguntó calmadamente.

Kurt dejó de mirar el suelo para fijar su mirada en un cojín que descansaba a su lado. "No combina con la decoración" dijo mientras lo tocaba con el dedo índice.

"Kurt… ¿Quién era?"

El castaño tocó uno de los botones rojos del almohadón azul y negó. "¿Por qué lo compraste?"

"Me lo regalaron. Kurt, responde"

"No te quieren mucho si te regalaron esto"

"Kurt, deja de evitar mis preguntas".

"Deberías quemarlo. Arruina la paleta de colores"

Cooper se levantó y agarró el cojín, caminó hasta la ventana abierta y lo tiró sin pensarlo dos veces. Dio media vuelta y volvió a sentarse.

"Kurt…"

"Quiero a Blaine" susurró el ojiazul mirando sus manos.

Cooper asintió y buscó a su hermano en la lista de contactos de su celular, cuando lo encontró apretó el botón de llamar y esperó.

"_Cooper, ¿Qué sucede? Estoy en medio de clase_" susurró Blaine a través del teléfono.

"¿Puedes salir antes? Es Kurt…"

Hubo silencio por unos segundos hasta que el moreno habló. _"¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Está bien? ¿Está herido?-_"

"Es difícil de explicar, tu sal de ahí y ven a mi apartamento, rápido"

"_Estaré ahí lo más rápido que pueda_"

Guardó el celular en su bolsillo y miró a su cuñado, quien tenía la taza de té entre sus manos y el borde pegado a sus labios, su mirada perdida.

Veinte minutos después hubo un arrítmico y frenético golpe en la puerta. Cooper se levantó con rapidez y le abrió la puerta a su hermano quien corrió hasta donde se encontraba su novio y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Blaine mirando a su hermano.

"En camino a casa lo encontré con un tipo amenazándolo contra una pared pero no me quiere decir porque o quien era" explicó mientras se sentaba.

El moreno asintió y miró nuevamente a su novio. Lo alejó un poco de su cuerpo y lo miró. "Bebé, tienes que decirme que sucedió. ¿Puedes hacerlo?" dijo lo más calmo posible.

Kurt asintió y respiró lentamente antes de suspirar. "Yo lo conozco, iba conmigo a la escuela… él fue el encargado de hacerme la vida imposible durante la secundaria" comenzó lentamente.

"Era jugador de fútbol americano, junto al equipo de hockey y el de animadoras dominaban a toda la escuela. El club Glee se encontraba en el fondo de la cadena alimenticia por lo que sufríamos el acoso de los deportistas, yo en especial por ser el único chico gay del colegio"

"¿Qué te refieres con acoso?" preguntó Cooper.

"Lo básico… ser arrojados a los basureros o contra los casilleros, insultos o cualquier método de humillación pública, slushies faciales. Todo eso pero el doble para mí". Su mano a la parte inferior de su nuca y se tocó con el dedo índice.

"Esto lo hizo un día Karofsky, necesite cuatro puntos más una semana de remedios porque la herida se infectó con los restos de la pintura de los casilleros contra los que me aventó" dijo dándose vuelta y bajando el cuello de su camisa para mostrar una cicatriz vertical de tres centímetros aproximadamente.

Blaine se quedó sin aliento mientras extendía su mano y tocaba ligeramente la pálida cicatriz.

"¿Qué hicieron los profesores? ¿Lo denunciaste?" preguntó Cooper, su lado de abogado apareciendo ligeramente.

"No hicieron nada. A nadie les importaba el chico gay y mi padre seguía inestable del corazón, no podía preocuparlo tanto"

"Te hubieras cambiado de escuela" susurró el moreno.

"Hubiera sido lo mismo en cualquier otra escuela y con el casamiento y la casa nueva no podíamos pagar una escuela como Dalton"

"¿Eso fue todo?"

Kurt negó ligeramente con la cabeza y miró sus zapatos. "A las pocas semanas él m-me besó y luego me amenazó con que me mataría si le decía a alguien que 'lo besé'" dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire. "Lo suspendieron por una semana y luego volvió para seguir atormentándome"

"Hijos de perra" susurró Cooper.

El castaño rió entre dientes. "Puedes repetirlo… Para el baile de ese año lo eligieron como rey y a mí como reina. Teníamos que bailar en frente a todos, él huyó y me dejó en medio del salón inundándome de susurros y risitas. Eso fue el ante-año pasado. Para mi último año se cambió de escuela pero hizo su aparición triunfal en el día de San Valentín para decirme que me amaba y que quería que le diera una oportunidad"

"¿Y qué le dijiste?" preguntó Blaine.

"Que no, obviamente. No soy masoquista, muchas gracias. Hoy me volvió a preguntar y enloqueció cuando lo rechacé. Y ahí es donde aparece Cooper"

El ojimiel se limpió una lágrima que caía y apoyó su mano en la espalda de su novio. Kurt saltó al contacto y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba temblando.

Blaine lo abrazó y él escondió su rostro en el cuello de su novio, mojando lentamente el cuello de la camisa con sus lágrimas.

El moreno lo acunó en sus brazos y le susurró palabras reconfortantes en su oído hasta que se tranquilizó. Cuando sintió que las lagrimas pararon y su respiración se estabilizó. Miró a su novio para encontrarlo dormido.

Su mano lo acarició en la espalda. "Lo mataré" le susurró a su hermano.

"No, no lo harás. Él te necesita fuera de prisión" dijo calmadamente Cooper.

Su mano tocó la cicatriz con delicadeza. "Nunca la vi o sentí"

"Tal vez si lo hiciste pero tu subconsciente reprimió tu conocimiento de ella porque sabía que si se encontraba ahí es porque había una gran posibilidad de que haya sufrido dolor físico o emocional y le duele a tu ser que él sufra"

Blaine rió entre dientes. "¿Cómo rayos sabes eso?"

"He pasado días en consultorios de psicólogos por mis casos, algo tenía que aprender" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer? Porque lo primero que se me viene a la mente es asesinar con mis propias manos a ese idiota"

"Fácil, ayúdalo cuando esté a punto de caer, reconfórtalo cuando lo veas llorar y demuéstrale que lo amas cuando se sienta solo" dijo Cooper golpeándole amistosamente en la rodilla.

"Eres un idiota y me haces la vida imposible pero siempre has dado los mejores consejos" sonrió Blaine.

"Hermanito, ese es mi trabajo y debo decir que soy perfecto en él" respondió cruzando sus brazos detrás de cabeza y apoyando los pies en la mesita.

"Hey, tu cojín estaba en la calle-"

"Momento de locura, no preguntes"

El moreno negó con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos. Sintió un suspiro y bajó su mirada para ver a su novio que se re-acomodaba en sus brazos. Bajó su cabeza y lo besó en la sien. "Te amo" le susurró en su oído.


	11. Audrey y Emma- parte 2

**Lo sé! Tarde mucho en actualizar pero en mi defensa es el capitulo mas largo de todos y creanme, que me costó tanto terminarlo... maldito bloque de escritor -_-**

**No iba a agregar a Cooper pero luego pensé: 'Debe ser el mejor tio de todos', so, Cooper esta aquí.**

**No digo más, disfruten :3 No olviden de comentar y si es la primera vez que leen, pues, ¡¿que esperan para ponerlo en favoritos?! xD**

* * *

Kurt estaba cortando vegetales en la cocina cuando escuchó el auto estacionar fuera de su casa. Suponiendo que Blaine entraría en cualquier momento levantó una de las ollas para usarla como espejo para ver si su cabello estaba en buenas condiciones.

Cinco minutos pasaron, luego diez y Blaine todavía no entraba. Extrañado, el castaño se sacó el delantal y dejó el cuchillo en la mesada. Salió afuera y vio que el auto estaba estacionado pero no podía ver si había alguien adentro.

Lentamente se acercó y se asomó para ver por la ventana de la puerta de acompañante. Blaine estaba adentro. Pero el ojiazul se sorprendió de ver a su novio llorando. Las lágrimas habían mojado la mayor parte de sus mejillas, que estaban enrojecidas como sus ojos.

El moreno no se dio cuenta que lo estaban observando o si lo hizo no se preocupo en hacerlo notar, él solo siguió viendo la pantalla de su celular, secándola cada tanto de las lagrimas que caían sobre ella. Kurt decidió que la escena era dolorosamente hermosa.

El castaño, lentamente, abrió la puerta y se sentó a su lado. Iba a comenzar a hablar pero Blaine lo interrumpió.

"Dentro de unos días es su cumpleaños" dijo como si lo explicara todo. El ojiazul frunció el seño e iba a preguntarle de que estaba hablando… Hasta que vio la pequeña niña en la foto.

Oh. _Oh_.

Se acercó y lo abrazó con un brazo por la cintura. El ojimiel apoyó su cabeza en su hombre y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran, sollozando en silencio.

Blaine terminó de lavar el último plato que utilizaron durante la cena y cuando se dio vuelta liberó un gritito de asombro de encontrar a su novio a tan solo centímetros de distancia.

Kurt no dijo nada, solo le tomó la mano y le alcanzó su celular.

"¿Qué-?" preguntó pero el castaño lo interrumpió.

"Llámalas. Llámalas y dile que estarás ahí para su cumpleaños"

El moreno suspiró. "Kurt-"

"No voy a aceptar un no como respuesta" dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Llámalas" repitió señalando el celular con su cabeza.

"¿Y qué hay de la escuela? No puedo desaparecer así como así"

"Diles… No sé, ¿Qué te vas de viaje tal vez?" preguntó sarcásticamente.

Blaine rodó los ojos. "No me dejaran ir tan fácil"

"Entonces inventa algo. Que estás enfermo o, o que tuve accidente y tienes que quedarte para cuidarme…"

"No quiero vuelvas a decir algo así" dijo el ojimiel seriamente. "Nunca jamás"

"¡Entonces deja de inventar excusas y llama!" gritó exasperado Kurt antes de salir de la cocina.

Blaine suspiró y pasó su mano por su rostro. Se apoyó contra la mesada y contempló el celular en su mano. En verdad quería llamar.

Buscó en la lista de contactos y presionó el botón de 'llamar'. Pegó el teléfono a su oído y esperó a que contestaran.

"¿Hola?" preguntó una voz femenina.

"Hey" dijo suavemente.

"¡Blaine!" gritó Emma en su oído y tuvo que alejar el celular de su oreja mientras reía.

"¿Cómo esta todo por allá?"

"Bien, preparando las cosas para la fiesta. Déjame decirte que para ser una niña de cinco años sabe lo que quiere" dijo y luego se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. "Desearía que estés aquí"

"A decir verdad, para eso te estaba llamando" comenzó con una sonrisa. "¿Crees que hay lugar para mas invitados en la fiesta?"

Emma volvió a gritar y Blaine podía escuchar los pequeños saltos que daba.

"¡Oh por Dios! Vas a venir. ¡Vas a venir!"

"Si, las extraño demasiado"

"Nosotras también te extrañamos Blaine. Audrey siempre me pregunta 'cuando vendrá papi a verla'"

El moreno soltó un suspiró mientras trataba de que las lagrimas quedaran dentro suyo.

"¿Cuándo es la fiesta?"

"El sábado". Era martes, podrían salir el jueves a la madrugada y volver en el vuelo nocturno del domingo.

"Entonces el jueves a la tarde estaré ahí, si es que no hay problemas"

"Blaine, por mi puedes aparecer ahora mismo en mi puerta y quedarte un mes o mas" dijo seriamente la castaña. "¿Exactamente para cuantos invitados mas tengo que organizar?"

"Bueno, seria para mí… Cooper seguro querrá venir y…"

"¿Y…?"

"Y puede que venga alguien más" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Espera, ¿Es alguien o _alguien_?" preguntó Emma y el moreno podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

"Definitivamente _alguien_"

"Entonces será mejor que venga" dijo y se podía oír en su voz que no lugar a discusión.

* * *

El miércoles a la noche Blaine estaba armando las maletas.

Kurt se acercó al cuarto y sonrió al ver a su novio sentando en la cama, la valija en su regazo y una cara de exasperación.

"¿Cómo haces para que te entren las cosas?" preguntó sin levantar la mirada.

"Uso tres valijas" dijo divertido mientras se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta.

El moreno asintió y siguió acomodando la ropa. "¿Cuál prefieres llevar?" preguntó levantando una bufanda azul y una roja.

El ojiazul frunció el seño. "¿Qué?"

"Se pone bastante frio en esta época del año, tendrás que llevar por lo menos una"

"¿Quien dijo que iría?" preguntó y la cara de Blaine cambió completamente a una de dolor y tristeza.

"Oh, yo… yo pensé que ibas a venir con nosotros" dijo en voz baja, casi susurrando. Un segundo después sonrió, el castaño sabía que era falsa, y bajó la mirada. "No te preocupes, yo, yo solo tengo que sacar tus cosas"

Kurt suspiró y se acercó a la cama. "Blaine…"

El ojimiel no respondió. Movió de lugar la valija y se levantó de la cama, llevando unas camisas de su novio al closet.

"Blaine"

"Lo siento, no debí suponer que querías venir" dijo y se paró en medio de la habitación.

"No es que no quiera ir pero… Creí que no querías que vaya" explicó y Oh Dios, sonaba como un niño al que acababan de regañar.

"¿Por qué querría eso?" preguntó mientras se acercaba y pasaba sus brazos por la cintura del menor.

"No lo sé" se encogió de hombros. "Supuse que no querrías que las conozcas"

"Kurt..." el castaño lo miró. "Eres un idiota" dijo con una sonrisa. Kurt lo miró indignado. "Tienes que dejar de suponer cosas. Claro que quiero que las conozcas, ellas ocupan un gran lugar en mi corazón… Al igual que tú. Tenerlos a los tres en una misma habitación seria un sueño hecho realidad para mi" escondió el rostro en el hombro de su novio.

Kurt pasó sus brazos por el cuello del mayor y suspiró. "Está bien"

"¿Iras?"

"Iré" Blaine lo levantó y lo hizo girar en el aire mientras reían. "Eres un idiota" susurró con una sonrisa.

"No lo negaré" respondió sacándole la lengua antes de besarlo.

* * *

"Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, ¿Por qué acepte venir?" susurró en el oído de Cooper cuando Blaine tocó el timbre.

Cooper rió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. "Tranquilo, te van amar" le aseguró. "Osea, todavía dejan venir a Blaine"

Kurt soltó una risita al ver a los hermanos pelear pero paró cuando la puerta se abrió.

Un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules abrió la puerta y sonrió. "¡Blaine!" dijo y envolvió al moreno en sus brazos.

"¡Alex! Tanto tiempo" respondió. Se separaron y Alex pasó a abrazar a Cooper.

Blaine lo iba a presentar pero se escucharon unos pasos corriendo y grititos.

"¡Papi!"

El ojimiel se dio vuelta y corrió a abrazar a la pequeña niña. Audrey escondió su rostro en el cuello de su padre y pasó sus pequeños bracitos por el cuello de su novio.

"Hola bebé"

La niña se alejó y vio las lágrimas en el rostro de Blaine. "¿Por qué lloras papi?"

"Son lagrimas de felicidad cariño, te extrañé" explicó con una sonrisa.

"Yo también te extrañé papi, pero no llores, no me gusta verte llorar" dijo mientras limpiaba las mejillas del moreno con la manga de su buzo.

Kurt se quedó mirando. "Tardaran un rato en separarse" dijo una voz. "Alex Ortiz" se presentó extendiendo la mano.

"Kurt Hummel" respondió con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba su mano. "Un gusto conocerte"

"Igualmente"

"¡Tio Coop!" gritó la niña mientras salia del abrazo de su padre y corria a su tio.

"Hola princesa" dijo sonriendo como loco. "¿Cómo esta mi pequeña ardilla?"

"_Tío_, no soy pequeña, voy a cumplir seis años" dijo seriamente.

Cooper abrió la boca formando una gran 'O'. "¿Seis? Oh Dios, en cualquier momento manejaras un auto y tendrás novio"

Blaine levantó una ceja mientras se acercaba a Kurt. "¿Novio? Le patearé el trasero a cualquier que se le ocurra"

Audrey se tapó la boca con una mano. "Dijiste una mala palabra" susurró. Se bajó de los brazos de su tío y caminó hasta su padre. "Dame un dólar" exigió.

El moreno volvió a levantar una ceja.

"Cuando alguien dice una mala palabra tiene que guardar un dólar en el 'frasco de las malas palabras'." Explicó Alex.

Blaine asintió antes de sacar la billetera y alcanzarle un dólar a su hija, quien corrió para guardarlo en el frasco.

"¿En serio Blaine? Hace cinco minutos que estas aquí y ya pusiste un dólar… Que decepción" dijo Emma mientras salía de la cocina limpiándose las manos con un repasador.

"¡Emma!" gritó Blaine antes de correr a abrazarla. La castaña rió y aceptó el abrazo.

Otra vez estuvieron abrazándose por más de dos minutos y Kurt volvía a sentirse incomodo, como si estuviera interrumpiendo en algún momento privado.

Emma se separó y caminó hasta Cooper para poder abrazarlo, pasando a su lado como si no existiera. Otra vez, incomodo.

El ojimiel debió darse cuenta- o su cara lo hacía muy obvio- por lo que se acercó y pasó un brazo por su cintura.

"Tranquilízate" susurró en su oído.

"Como si fuera fácil" respondió el susurro rodando los ojos.

La mujer se separó y giró para poder verlos. Miró al castaño de arriba abajo y luego le levantó la ceja a su amigo. "Blaine, ¿Dónde lo conociste, en una guardería?" bromeó.

El moreno le pegó suavemente en el brazo cuando sintió como su novio se tensaba debajo de él. "Cállate, lo estas asustando"

"No te preocupes, no muerdo" dijo con una sonrisa. "Soy Emma, un gusto"

"Kurt" dijo extendiendo la mano. La castaña rodó los ojos antes de abrazarlo por unos segundos.

"¿Por qué nadie me presenta?" se quejó Audrey mientras abrazaba la pierna de Blaine.

El moreno la alzó. "Audrey, él es Kurt, el novio de papi" dijo mirando a su hija. Luego miró a su novio "Kurt, ella es Audrey, mi hija".

Audrey escondió su rostro en el cuello del ojimiel. "Bebé, ¿Por qué no saludas a Kurt? Él muere por conocerte" dijo con una sonrisa Blaine.

"Es verdad" dijo Kurt. "Tu padre me contó tantas cosas sobre ti"

"¿En serio?" preguntó la niña mirándolo.

"Claro, no para de hablar de ti" sonrió el castaño. "Me contó que eras una niña hermosa y por lo que veo no se equivocó"

"¿Mi cabello también?"

"Claro, es como el de tu padre" dijo mientras peinaba uno de los rizos de la niña.

"Pero mami dice que el cabello de papi es como un brócoli"

"¡Hey! Mi cabello está perfectamente bien y no se parece a tal cosa. ¿O no, Kurt?"

"No te pareces en nada a un brócoli" dijo serio. Se tapó la boca con una mano para que Blaine no lo vea y susurró a la niña. "Si se parece"

La niña largó una risita. "¿Qué andan diciendo ustedes dos?" preguntó el moreno.

"Nada" dijo Audrey con una sonrisa. "Kurt, ven a ver las de- dec- decoraciones para mi fiesta" dijo la niña, repitiendo varias veces la palabra hasta que le salió. Se bajó de los brazos de su padre y tomó la mano del castaño antes de correr hasta la cocina.

Cooper sonrió al ver los dos salir y aplaudió. "Bueno, eso ha salido bastante bien en mi opinión. Ahora, a comer"

* * *

"¡Mami! ¡Mami!" gritó Audrey mientras entraba al living.

Era viernes en la tarde y los adultos decidieron tomar un té y charlar.

"¿Qué sucede, bebé?" preguntó una vez que la niña se acercó a ella.

"Mi muñeca no tiene ropa para ponerse para la fiesta" explicó mientras levantaba la muñeca desnuda.

"¿A quién me hace acordar?" susurró Cooper en el oído de su hermano. "Ouch, eso dolió" dijo mientras se sobaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, donde Kurt le había pegado. "Que violento" le dijo.

"Te escuché. Acuérdate que estoy en todos lados, soy un ninja. Te observo Anderson." Dijo Kurt e hizo la seña de 'te observo' con los dedos.

"Cariño, ¿no hay nada que pueda usar?" preguntó Emma.

"No, ya ha usado todo dos veces" dijo negando la cabeza.

"Debes admitirlo, es una mini-versión tuya" le dijo Blaine a su novio, quien le sacó la lengua.

"Emma, ¿tienes algún retaso de tela que no utilices? Ah, hilo y aguja también" dijo el castaño. La mujer asintió y fue a buscar lo que le pidieron, volviendo con un pedazo de tela negra.

"Es lo único que encontré. Ah, y traje una tijera"

"Servirá" dijo con una sonrisa. "Audrey, ¿puedes prestarme la muñeca unos minutos?". La niña se acercó y le alcanzó la muñeca.

Kurt midió la tela en el juguete antes de cortar un pedazo de la tela. Le hizo un pequeño ruedo por arriba y abajo para que la tela no se deshilachara. La dobló para formar un tubo y con la aguja hizo una costura en la unión de los costados.

Con la tela que sobró hizo dos pequeñas tiritas y las cosió en la parte superior del tubo. Con el pequeño vestido terminado vistió la barbie y se la alcanzó a la niña.

Audrey la miró por unos segundos. "Le falta algo más" decidió.

El ojiazul miró el vestido por unos segundos antes de sacarse el pañuelo y cortar una de las puntas, formando una tira roja. Se acercó a la muñeca y lo ató como si fuera un cinto.

"Es perfecta. ¡Gracias!" gritó Audrey antes de besarlo en la mejilla y volver a su cuarto.

"Kurt, no hacía falta-" dijo Emma pero el castaño rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, si se trata de moda yo ayudaré"

"Pero arruinaste tu bufanda" dijo Alex.

"No se preocupen, era vieja de todos modos"

_Mentira_, pensó Blaine. Esa bufanda no tenía más de una semana de nueva. Lo sabía porque su novio había tardado semanas en conseguirla.

Pasó una mano por su cintura y lo besó en el cuello. "Gracias" susurró.

* * *

"Dios, esta es la razón por la que no tengo hijos" dijo Cooper cuando un grupo de niñas corrió a su lado gritando.

"Claro, no tiene que ver con el hecho de que no tienes novia" rodó los ojos Kurt.

"Oh, no seas tan malo conmigo, Blue"

"¿Blue?" preguntó el castaño.

"Tu nuevo sobrenombre, ya sabes, por tus ojos" dijo Cooper como si fuera obvio.

Kurt volvió a rodar los ojos pero sonrió. Luego miró a su novio jugar con su hija y suspiró.

"En verdad la ama" dijo.

"Si, es una pena que estén separados" concordó su cuñado.

"¡Tío Coop! Ven, quiero sacarme una foto contigo" gritó Audrey. El hombre sonrió antes de acercarse a la niña vestida con un traje de princesa.

"¿Te estas divirtiendo?" preguntó Blaine.

"Claro" respondió Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hey," dijo el moreno abrazándolo por la cintura. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Siento que estoy metido en un momento familiar en el que no debería estar" admitió en voz baja.

"Oh bebé, te adoran, claro que quieren tenerte aquí" dijo pero el castaño no parecía muy convencido. "Kurt, si no fuera por ti nunca hubiera llamado, tú me diste las fuerzas y-"

"Muy bien, acérquense todos, es hora de cortar el pastel" gritó Emma.

"Ve, yo estaré bien" prometió Kurt.

Blaine se mordió el labio por unos segundos antes de asentir y caminar hasta el grupo de niñas.

Todos cantaron el 'feliz cumpleaños' antes de que soplara las velas. Emma le sacó una foto al grupo de niñas, antes de sacarle una a Audrey y Cooper. Luego se movió de lugar y le pasó la cámara a Cooper quien le sacó una foto a Emma, Alex y Audrey.

"¡Kurt!" gritó Audrey. "Ven a sacarte una foto conmigo y papi"

El castaño se sorprendió pero caminó hasta allí. "¿Estás segura?"

La niña asintió. "Sí, tengo una foto con mi tío Coop, una con mi mami y papá Alex y ahora necesito una con papi Blaine y papá Kurt"

Y no se necesitó nada más para que el corazón de Kurt explotara de amor. Con una sonrisa se acercó a los dos y se acomodó atrás de Audrey y junto a Blaine, quien lo abrazó por la cintura con un brazo.

"Muy bien, ¡digan 'queso'!" gritó Cooper.

"¡Queso!" dijeron los tres y la niña rió y se fue con las amigas justo después de que la foto fuera tomada.

El moreno lo abrazó con fuerza. "¿Papá Kurt, eh? Me gusta cómo suena"

Kurt rió para no llorar. "A mí también".

* * *

"Hey" dijo Emma mientras se sentaba al lado de Blaine.

"Hey" respondió con una sonrisa. "¿Audrey está dormida?"

"Todavía no, están haciendo más ropa para sus muñecas con Kurt y Cooper. Bueno, Cooper solo observa." dijo con una sonrisa y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. "Audrey en verdad lo quiere"

"Si, sabía que lo haría. Kurt siempre logra enamorar a la gente"

"Si, veo" dijo tocándolo con un dedo en las costillas. "¿Crees que es el elegido?"

"Mi corazón dice que sí pero no me quiero apresurar tanto. Mi corazón me ha fallado antes" Emma sabia a que se refería. "Pero… Audrey le dijo 'papá'."

"¿En serio?" El ojimiel asintió. "Bueno, eso es bueno. Audrey nunca se equivoca sobre las personas"

"Si… cruza los dedos" bromeó. Se quedaron en silencio.

"Te amo Blaine"

"Y yo a ti Emma"

"Muy bien, suficiente de moda por hoy" dijo Cooper mientras se levantaba. "Me voy a dormir" besó en la frente a Audrey y luego a Kurt. Cuando llegó a la puerta saludó a su hermano y se fue a su habitación.

"¿No creen que es suficiente para ustedes también?" preguntó desde la puerta. La niña guardó las cosas antes de acostarse en la cama.

"¿Beso de las buenas noches?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

Blaine sonrió y se acercó para besarla en la frente y acomodarle las sabanas.

"¿Kurt?"

El castaño sonrió antes de besarla en la mejilla. Ambos adultos caminaron hasta la salida, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

"¿Yo recibo un beso?" preguntó el moreno.

Kurt sonrió antes de besarlo ligeramente y tomarlo de la mano para ir a su habitación a descansar. Bueno, tal vez un par de besos mas y luego a descansar.


	12. Sue Sylvester

**Hi! No, no estoy muerta, estoy en la escuela :/**

**Iba a subir esto ayer pero luego recordé que tenía tarea en cuatro materias distintas. Hubiera querido que fuera más largo pero espero que disfruten :3**

* * *

"Si hubiera sabido que lo haría en el asiento trasero de un Prius hubiera traído un cambio de ropa" bromeó Kurt antes de volver a besar a Blaine.

El moreno resopló antes de tomar la tela de la camisa del castaño y la sacó del pantalón para tocar un poco de piel. El ojiazul suspiró de placer y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en el cuello de su novio.

Blaine bajó sus manos un poco más hasta encontrar el trasero del castaño y lo apretó firmemente. Kurt lo sostuvo por el cabello, o en realidad, por el casco de gel que traía puesto y lo acercó para chocar sus labios una vez más.

El ojiazul comenzó a desatar la corbata de su novio cuando algo, o mejor dicho, alguien golpeó la ventana. La puerta se abrió y ambos miraron hacia fuera para encontrar a Mercedes mirándolos con una expresión desaprobadora.

"¿Pueden parar ya? La boda está a punto de empezar y necesito mis acompañantes gays"

Kurt se levantó para dejar salir primero a Blaine y pronto lo siguió. Afuera del auto trataron de arreglarse lo mejor posible mientras Mercedes se apoyaba contra el auto.

"¿Se dan cuenta lo asquerosamente blasfemo que es esto, no?" preguntó la morena.

"Mercedes, todo el mundo lo hace en las bodas" dijo Kurt como si fuera obvio. Mercedes resopló y los tomó de los brazos a ambos.

"Vamos, este traje necesita público"

* * *

Una vez dentro de la Iglesia todos estaban sentados esperando que la novia aparezca. Minutos después apareció la 'novia' y todos se dieron vuelta.

El moreno se acercó a Kurt y susurró en su oído. "¿No era que Emma es pelirroja?"

"Lo es" dijo confundido el castaño. Cuando logró reconocerla abrió los ojos como platos. "Dios, es Sue"

Susurros de asombro se escuchaban por toda la capilla al ver a la rubia llegar al altar y susurrarle en el oído a Will.

Con solo ver la cara de su ex-profesor Kurt entendió lo que estaba sucediendo. "Oh no…"

* * *

Blaine regresó con dos copas de vino blanco y le alcanzó una a Kurt. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared, imitando la pose de su novio.

El ojiazul le dio un sorbo a su copa. "No puedo creer que Emma haya desaparecido" dijo mientras miraba el lugar donde su profesor estaba sentado.

"Yo no puedo entender como sobreviviste en el club Glee, es puro drama" dijo Blaine con una sonrisa mirando a Kurt.

El castaño rio. "Después de un tiempo te acostumbras. El drama ya es parte de nuestra sangre. Es decir, mira como Santana le lanza dagas con la mirada a Sam… Y allí, Finn y Rachel parecen tener sexo en medio de la pista de baile. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, el triangulo amoroso entre Jake, Marley y Ryder"

El moreno soltó una carcajada mientras dejaba su copa en una mesa cercana. Se separó de la pared y le extendió la mano a Kurt. "¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo, señor Hummel?"

El ojiazul lo miró indeciso pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "No lo sé, estoy más o menos saliendo con alguien en Nueva York"

Blaine se acercó y lo tomó por las caderas. "Bueno, ya no estás en Nueva York. Además, estas usando corbatín y es mi kriptonita"

Kurt lo miró asombrado. "Señor Anderson, ¿está insinuando que engañe a mi novio?"

"Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" dijo con una sonrisa seductora antes de arrastrarlo a la pista de baile.

El castaño soltó una risita antes de pasar sus brazos por el cuello de su novio y acercar sus cuerpos para moverse al compás de la música.

Bailaron por unos minutos hasta que escucharon alguien gritar.

"¡Porcelana!"

Ambos se dieron vuelta para encontrar a Sue mirándolos.

"Entrenadora" dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa. Se separó de su novio y la abrazó a la mujer rápidamente. "Su atuendo es muy… original"

La mujer resopló. "Si claro, de solo pensar en que parezco la prometida de Schuester me dan nauseas" dijo con cara de disgusto. Miró a su ex estudiante y luego al hombre parado al lado de él. "¿De dónde rayos salió el hobbit?" preguntó señalando con el pulgar.

Blaine abrió la boca varias veces pero nada salía de su boca.

"¡Entrenadora!" gritó Kurt. "Él es Blaine, mi novio"

El moreno ofreció una sonrisa y extendió su mano.

La rubia lo miró de arriba para abajo, parando la mirada en las manos entrelazadas. "Bolsas de arena me dijo que tenias a alguien pero recuerdo que ella dijo: 'un pedazo de carne caliente' no 'un extra del _Señor de los Anillos_'."

El ojimiel bajó la mano ya que obviamente la mujer no la aceptaría y frunció el seño. El castaño rodó los ojos y soltó la mano de su novio.

"Ya vengo, iré a asegurarme que Finn no haga algo idiota con Rachel y viceversa" dijo antes de dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección de la pareja.

Blaine trató de protestar, de pedirle a su novio que no lo dejara con la mujer, porque siendo sinceros, le tenía un poco de miedo.

"Muy bien Hobbit, vamos a ponernos serios" dijo la mujer mirándolo a los ojos. "Ocupación"

"¿Q-Que?"

"Tu trabajo" rodó los ojos Sue.

"P-profesor de música"

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" murmuró para sí misma antes de continuar. "¿Tienes casa?"

"Si"

"¿Seguro?"

"Si"

"¿Alergias o fobias?"

"N-no"

"¿Ha estado casado?"

"No"

"¿Hijos?"

"Si, una niña"

Sue lo miró escéptica. "¿Y lo sabe?" preguntó señalando con la cabeza al castaño.

"Si, ya la conoce"

"Bien… ¿Mascotas?"

"No"

"¿Adicciones?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!"

"¿Enfermedades sexuales?"

El moreno la miró con los ojos que parecían que estaban a punto de salirse de su cara y sus cejas que habían desaparecido en su cabello. "¡No!"

"Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Pero recuerda muchacho, lastimas de alguna forma a Kurt y juro que te haré la vida imposible por el resto de tu miserable vida. Asiente si entiendes" Blaine asintió lentamente.

"Bien, me iré a abrir alguno de los regalos" dijo comenzando a caminar. Frenó y se dio vuelta para murmurar _"Te vigilo" _antes de seguir caminando.

Kurt apareció al lado suyo y lo besó en la mejilla. "¿Todo está bien? Estas un poco pálido"

"B-bien" murmuró.

El ojiazul no parecía convencido pero o tomó de la mano. "Ven, quieren que cantemos"

"No me siento de ánimo para cantar"

El castaño se acercó a su oído. "Hagamos un trato. Tú cantas y yo recompenso luego"

"¿Y cómo lo harías?"

Kurt sacó del bolsillo de su saco una tarjeta de hotel y se la alcanzó a su novio antes de subir al escenario.

"Hora del show" dijo Blaine antes de subir al escenario y tomar un micrófono.


End file.
